Nicolette Daae
by MidnightIsis
Summary: Nicki is now a famous rock star she had long dreamed. But one fatal night turned her dream into a nightmare when she wakes up in 1870. She is the twin sister of Christine with a new identity. Follows along with the movie and my own scenes. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 The Sound of Music

Author's note: Fear not my lovers, Music of the Night will be continued. I'm just playing around with this _crazy _story idea I had suddenly popped in my mind while I was typing Chapter 15. I had been playing this idea back and forth and I decided why not put it on here? I'm putting it up here for enjoyment for all you Phan. So here it is! 3 And I'm interested to see where this is going. And yes Music of the Night is still continuing so do not fret my little angels of music. I'm still continuing. Surprise :D However in my mind, I feel like this is similar to Music of the Night. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

* * *

Sounds of hard drums pounding mixing in with the guitar as they both echoed simultaneously in the arena. The crowd was loving it as they screamed and head bang along with the pop rock music. Suddenly behind the stage rose the neon letters shaped as Nicki, blinking a bright pink light. The crowd went wild as a slim figure appeared on the stage.

She had short black hair that was sticking to her face and neck due to singing and dancing previously before. She gave a small smile to her audience and winked her brown eyes at one guy.

"I love you!" A girl screamed, waving a bright green poster with the words in bold 'Marry Me'. She chuckled into the microphone. Nicki was finally here. On the stage with a huge crowd before her eyes. So long had she dreamed of this day. To be a rock star. To be loved. To be…famous. Of course, Nicki didn't had it to easily to reach this certain goal.

She had hurt so many people to get what she wanted. Of course she didn't sleep with anyone, just simply used her charm and lies. And now here she was, ready to sing her single debut- Rock Me.

"Are my rockers having a good time?" She asked through the microphone. She got a response of uproar from the audience.

"I can't hear you!" She shouted, lifting the microphone towards the audience. The cheer was louder and raucous which formed a smile on Nicki's lips.

"Stop fooling around and sing!" Joe's voice rang through her earpiece. She looked back at her band members, giving them a nod to get started. The drummer raised his sticks, beating rhythmically before pounding hard, rhymic beats. Nicki nodded her head to the beat and listened as the guitar joined in, producing a trance like music.

Suddenly, her backup dancers appeared, coming up from the bottom of the stage in position. She looked back at the crowd to see they were raising their arms, dancing to the music. Nicki raised the microphone to her lips and sang the words she knew by heart. She was finally living her dream.

* * *

"Good show tonight, Nicki!" One of the stage hand said, giving her a double thumbs up. She mirrored the thumbs with a smile.

"Hey, thank! It wasn't me though. You guys did this all to make an awesome show!" The hallway produced a loud cheer from everyone as Joe pushed them out of his way. He was wearing his usual black clothes to slim down his weight, the sunglasses on his head as always.

"Alright, alright. Make room. Give her some air to breathe!" When the crowd disperse, Nicki was left with Joe. He handed her a Dasani water bottle and she gladly took it, gulping down the cool liquid to quench her thirst.

"You did great tonight, Nicki. The people of France loves you!" She wiped her mouth before speaking as she closed the bottle.

"Thanks, and I think you need to check the stage because I almost trip stepping on the board thing." Joe snapped a finger at a random person, ordering them to go check the stage.

Nicki opened the door of her dressing room and was greeted by multiples of bouquets and chocolate.

"I really think you did it tonight, kid. I'm proud of you." Joe said smiling at her.

"Thanks Joe." She said, sitting at the vanity table, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Oh, get dressed. We're having a celebration on your performance." Joe said. His cell phone ring and he searched his pockets and flipped it open with a stern yea. Nicki looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her smeared eyeliner as she heard Joe said what angrily, followed by angry death threats as he shut her door closed. Nicki shook her head in dismay at Joe.

"Never changed at all," She murmured. She notice her cell phone had three missed calls from her mom. Guilt settled in her stomach as she redial the numbers, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Hello?"

"Mom! You called me. I'm sorry, I was performing and I'm sorry again for losing track of time."

"It's okay dear. You did great tonight."

"How did you know?" She asked, leaning back against the chair, crossing her legs.

"Pay per view."

"How's Sadine doing?" Nicki asked. Sadine. Her five year old sister. Few weeks earlier, she had broken her arm for swinging too high. Which was the last time Nicki ever saw her.

"She's doing better. She misses you." Nicki had ignored her family while she was rising up on her fame.

"I know. I promise I'll come home and make it for her birthday."

"Nicki, I know you're trying really hard to find time for your family but don't let it stress you. We'll be fine, go out there and sing."

"Alright," Nicki said as she picked at a flower's pink petal and plucked it off.

"Are you sure mom? I mean, I could be there-"

"No, no, we can manage. I love you, Nicki." Nibbling her bottom lip, Nicki suddenly missed her mom by her side.

"I love you too, mom. Send Sadine my love." She hung up and rubbed her temples. A light tap came on the door and opened when Nicki called.

It was Ashli, one of the back up dancers. Her black hair was tied in a messy bun and there was sweat glistening on her olive skinned. She was still in her wardrobe which consists of distressed jeans and black top with small rips.

"Hey!" She answered cheerfully.

"Hey," Nicki answered back, turning around to clean off her makeup.

"Great show tonight, Nicki." She said, plopping on the lover's seat chair.

"I was pretty nervous." Nicki said, looking at her naked face. She looked…innocent. Scared and frightened. She wasn't Nicki the rock star in the mirror. She was Nicki. The young 17 who is scared of failing.

"Where is my life going at?" She whispered.

"So I was just talking to Joe and he said he can't wait to go England for the tour." Ashli said.

"Well Joe and I are _close _friends," Nicki joked. Ashli's smile faltered a little.

"Whaddya mean close?"

"Oh you know," Nicki shrugged. "How did you think I got this far?" She laughed, shaking her head. She loved Joe. Not as a lover more of a hot tempered uncle.

"So you're sleeping with Joe?" Ashli asked.

"Mhmm," Nicki said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm hungry. I'll catch up with you. Later, Ash." She stood up to go to the door but she felt something hit her on her back, where her shoulder was. Something painful. She gasped, looking down her right chest, seeing a pool of blood forming underneath her shirt.

She turned around to see Ashli holding a small gun in her hand.

"I'm the one who should be famous! Not you!" Nicki leaned against the door, clutching her chest and made a mad dash outside, for someone to help her.

_Joe!_ Nicki felt relief washed over her.

"Nicki! What happened?" Joe asked, horrified when he saw blood pouring down from her hand and arm.

"Ashli…" Were the last words she spoke as her knees gave way and she collapsed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Music of the Angels

Nicolette stirred as she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by a blinding white light. She notice there was a sink, a soap dispenser, two plain chairs up against the wall, and a hospital bed with machines beeping monotonously. Her mom was there, with a pained face as she listened to what the doctor was saying.

Author's Note: Well Chapter 1 was a success! HUZZAH! So here you are: Chapter 2 ^_^ I'm still contemplating on whether or not I should start Chapter 16 (I procrastinate like crazy) but for my readers i will do it

**Alix117: **Yay it's an awesome chapter lol **SexyKnickers: **why thank you

Enjoy my Phans

* * *

"Hospital? What am I doing here?" Nicolette asked but no one heard her. Nicki spotted Sadine crying on the chair.

"Sadine? What's wrong?" She asked, appearing next to her. When Sadine kept crying and didn't respond, Nicki was confused.

"Mom!" Nicki shouted at her. Mom was crying. Why?

"She's lost a lot of blood due to the bullet puncturing her right lung." The doctor spoke.

"Who lost a lot of blood? Why is no one answering me?" Nicki was panicking now. It's as if….she was a ghost.

"She's in a coma." Nicki froze where she stood when she saw herself on the bed. She slowly approached the left side, never breaking eye contact. Her chest was bandaged in white strips. There was an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, giving her oxygen.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're in a coma." A voice answered. A man stood about 7 feet tall appeared beside her. _He's an angel. _Nick thought. His wings were retracted but she could see since it was white and huge.

"See, you were shot by Ashli. One of your back up dancer." Nicki gasp, remembering it now. She had joked about sleeping with Joe. Ashli must have took it seriously.

"No! I can't be in a coma! Wake up!" Nicki shook herself on the bed, expecting her eyes would pop open and yell "Surprise!" And this was all a dream. Nothing happened.

"Okay look….I had smoked weed but but that was only once and I'm probably…hallucinating." Nicki said but the angel shook his head.

"You are given one more chance," He spoke. Nicki tore her eyes away from her lifeless body to look at him. He was so transparent, she could see the walls through him.

"Second chance?" Nicki asked.

"Are you willing to accept it?"

"And if I don't?" Nicki asked. She had to balance something out.

"You will die and not enter the gates of heaven due to your manipulative ways, deceiving everyone."

"I'll take the second chance for eight hundred," Nicki spoke too quickly. This could be something she could redeem.

"Very well." A white flash of light blinded Nicki and she felt a sock full of air had punch her hard on her stomach as she flew back, landing on something soft.

* * *

_Where am I? _Nicki thought as she woke up with a slight tension in her neck. She gasped, sitting straight up.

"What is this place?" She asked out loud. There were costumes all over the room, an open wine bottle. And makeup scattered in every direction on the vanity table. She was dressed in a half cut top with multiple colors of skirts that were slit. She made a run for the door. To get out.

"Nicolette, there you are. Come on, we are late!" A young girl with long curly brown hair said grabbing her hand.

_Who is she? _Nicki thought.

"Christine Daae," A voice whispered. "Your little sister."

"Christine, please listen to me. I'm not Nicolette. You have to believe me." She gave a slight laugh as they walk down the spiral staircase.

"What are you talking about? You've been Nicolette for 16 years. My big sister. My twin."

"T-Twin!" Nicki sputtered.

"There you two are. Come on, Mme. Giry is getting impatient." A young blonde haired girl said.

"Meg Giry," The voice whispered again in her head. "Daughter of Mme. Giry. The ballet instructor." As they reached the crowded space where other girls were practicing on bar.

_What is this place? _She thought out loud.

"It's the opera populaire. In the year of 1919." Christine answered with a confused look in her brown eyes.

"What?" Suddenly, everyone froze as if someone had the remote. The angel appeared and Nicki stormed up to him.

"Take me back! Now!"

"I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"You're reincarnated. You've been given a new life, Nicolette."

"Nicki," She said gritting her teeth. "The name's Nicki."

"Well, _Nicolette_, you've been given a new life. Your real body is in the hospital, in a coma, remember?" Nicki stepped back with a gasp.

"Of course, it all makes sense now," She murmured.

"You've been given a chance to redeem yourself. To think about the people you've hurt."

"Who am I?" She asked, furious.

"Why you are Nicolette Daae. The twin sister of Christine." He replied, pointing at the same girl with the curly hair.

"You've been given memories to help you along the way. Your looks has also been changed. have a look." He waved a mirror in front of her and she peered at herself. She wasn't Nicki anymore. She was Nicolette. Her short black hair was now long, wavy and blonde. Her eyes were green with flecks of white in it. She also seemed a bit taller also.

"You've been given a chance to find love also. When you do, you can return to your own world. The person will also be there by your side."

"This doesn't make any sense." Nicki said, shaking her head.

"I'm Nicki, not Nicolette."

"Accept it, Nicolette. This is your life now." Nicolette looked back at the stage and once again, they resumed their position. A woman with a really funny looking hat was singing very high pitch. She had a costume on with a gold corset and red flowing skirt. There was also gold dust paint on her face.

"Carolotta, the prima donna," Nicolette said when she notice the poster behind Carolotta that had her on the picture. A light continuous tap caught Nicolette's ear and she followed the noise. Behind the curtains were construction worker's sculpting the statues for the opera house.

She founder her way back to the stage where the rehearsal, Nicolette presumed, had cut off by the conductor. He was a stout man with a kind face and a monopoly moustache. Nicolette watched as three men appeared, one of them was trying to attract attention.

"May I have your attention please?" One of the men said. Nicolette fidgeted with her costume, uncomfortable at how skin tight hugging her bodice was. It was as if it was molded to fit her chest.

"I don't like this." Nicolette said to Christine, moving the skirt around. It didn't really help since it will show her exposed thighs.

"It's just a costume. Don't fret, Nicolette. It'll be over soon." Christine gave her a warm smile that reminded Nicolette of her mother. Who is all the way in the other world. With her body. Nicolette swallowed a lump and put it aside. She wasn't Nicki anymore. She was Nicolette, she just had to accept it. The hard way.

"And we're deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte De Chagny." Applause came from everyone as a handsome young man appeared. He had light brown long hair with warm brown eyes.

"It's Raoul," Christine said to Meg and Nicolette. "Before our father died, you see, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte. And he calls Nicolette, Little Lette."

_Little Lette? _Nicolette thought, not liking that. _Might as well called me Little Lettuce. _

"Christine, he's handsome!" Meg told her.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts. Especially the world renowned Opera Populaire.

"Vicomete, gentleman, Signora Carlotta Guideclli, our leading soprano for five seasons now." Lefevre said. Carolotta grinned widely and cursied a little at Raoul.

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi," Lefevre said, gesturing to the pudgy man with the red beard.

"An honor, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." He bowed a little and walk over to Christine's direction. Nicolette watched as Raoul walked past her as if she was a wall flower.

"He wouldn't recognize me," Christine said, disappointed.

"He didn't see you." Meg said. Suddenly the music starts up again and Christine grabbed Nicolette's hand, pulling her. Nicolette tried to follow the steps but it was no use. She kept stepping on someone's foot or bumping into someone's shoulders.

"I need a little help," She said under her breath. Hopefully, the angel can hear her. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was controlling her movements. As if she was a puppet and she was dancing gracefully and in sync with Christine and Meg.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellences of our ballets, monsieur." Mme. Giry said as she walked with Firmind and Lefevre.

"I see why. Especially that little blonde angel." Firmin said.

"My daughter, Meg Giry."

"And those two exceptional beauties? No relations I trust." Firmin said gesturing to Nicolette and Christine.

"Christine and Nicolette Daae. Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising."

"Daae, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only two daughters. Orphans at 7 and when they came to live and train in the ballet dormitory."

"Orphans, you say?" Nicolette fell back against the curtains to catch her breath. _Bloody hell! _She thought. _I almost enjoyed dancing more than I enjoyed singing. _

Nicolette watched as an elephant came behind the dancers and Carlotta yelled something about her dress but her voice drowned out by the crescendo of the chorus. She placed a hand over her mouth from laughing when she saw the pudgy man, Piangi, trying to step up to sit on the elephant but fel back.

Nicolette began to felt bored and wandered far off from the stage and found herself where the stage hands were drinking and having fun rather than working.

"Why it's Nicolette! How are you? I'm Ryan Mclauclin." He was a tall guy with bright blonde hair. His blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. He reminded Nicolette of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter.

"Your accent. It's-"

"I'm Irish. Me dad's American and me mum's Irish."

"How do we know each other?" Nicolette asked. He pulled his hat back with a wide grin.

"Why you must have hit your head not to remember me. You rescued me from falling off the stage. And I din't had time to introduce myself." An image crossed in Nicolette's mind, showing Ryan wandering off too far on the stage when he pulled the back drop up.

Nicolette had saved him in time before he would plummet and break his neck.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ryan. Hey is it okay if I walk up there?" Nicolette asked, pointing to the wooden balcony that no one was up.

"A lad? Wanting to climb up there? Why you are the strangest woman I've ever met, Nicolette." Ryan said.

_You have no idea…_Nicolette thought as she walked up the steps. She reached the balcony and looked down below where she see Carlotta complaining about something.

"Pure diva she is," Nicolette said to herself. She leaned foreword to see more. She saw Christine and Meg whispered something and giggled afterwards. Nicolette suddenly missed her little sister, Sadine. She wished she could share secrets like Meg and Christine, have that special bond. Suddenly Nicolette's ears picked up a horrendous sound of someone singing. She snapped back to reality and found the source. It was Carlotta.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye_." Nicolette winced at how high she had hit the note.

"_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try_." Nicolette made a sour face at Carlotta belting out the words.

_If she had sing like that at my concert, we would have a riot. _Nicolette mused.

"_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free._" A black shadow caught in the corner of Nicolette's eyes as she watched a backdrop fell, hitting Carlotta. She gasped and looked at who did it. All she saw was a black cape swishing and disappeared,

_Who was that? _


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity killed the cat

Author's note: While I go rest my wrists and fingers from typing madly for this really long chapter (possibly i will get carpel tunnel syndrome) I didn't mind not getting a lot of reviews. THE SHOW MUST GO ON! with or without reviews! And I had to go back and re-watch the movie, read the script, blah blah just to get some of the scenes right and accurate; (such a pain)

**LoRF: **crazy but it works haha :p **SexyKnickers: **she's sarcastic to me sometimes hehe

* * *

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Meg said when Nicolette appeared next to her. Nicolette was not going to blamed for the accident.

"Christine, are you alright?" Nicolette asked.

"I'm fine, however, Carlotta…" Both of them looked as the backdrop was pulled off of Carlotta and she got up, angrily.

"Signora! Are you alright? Buquet! For god's sake, man, what's going on up there?" M. Lefevre said. Nicolette averted her eyes to look at Joseph who appeared at the same spot that she was at.

"Please monsieur, don't look at me! As god's my judge, I was not at my post." Joseph said as he pulled the rope, pulling the backdrop back up.

"Please monsieur, there's no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" He said eerily.

"Signora, these things do happen!" M. Andre said.

"For the past three years, these things do happen, and did you stop them from happening? No!" Carlotta said angrily.

"And you two, you're as bad as him. These things do happen! Until you stop these things happening. This thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" Carlotta said, waving good bye.

"Amatuers!" Piangi said as half of the people left.

_Good riddance! _Nicolette thought.

"Gentleman, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." He did a little bow and left, leaving the two bewildered managers alone.

"I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Mme. Giry said, handing the letter to them. Nicolette notice there was a red wax in the shape of a skull on the letter.

_Opera ghost? Could it be the Opera Ghost that did the prank on Carlotta? _Nicolette thought curiously.

"Oh God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" M. Firmin said.

"He welcomes to his opera house." Mme. Giry said.

"His opera house?" M. Firmin asked.

"And commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use." She gestured her cane to where the Box Five was. "And reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?" M. Firmin asked, appalled.

Christine turned to Nicolette whispered, "It appears there will be no show since Carolotta left."

"But that's good right?" Nicolette asked.

"M. Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month." Mme. Giry responded.

"Twenty thousand francs!" Firmin shouted.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron."

"Madame, I had hoped to have made the announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel, as it appears that we have lost our star! A full house, Andre, we shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin said, ripping the letter to shreds.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir," Mme. Giry said, pulling Christine's attention.

"What?" Christine whispered.

"What, a chorus girl?" Firmin asked.

"Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught." Mme. Giry said.

"I can't do it Nicolette." Christine said.

"Go, you can do it." Nicolette said.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." M. Firmin said.

"She's very pretty." Was all M. Andre said.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise you'll try._" Christine looked back, unsured, at Nicolette with pure nervous. Nicolette nodded with encouragement for her to continue.

_She was just like me, _Nicolette thought. _Nervous and scared. _

"_When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…._"

* * *

Nicolette stood in the backstage with Meg and Mme. Giry as they listen to Christine's sweet voice.

"She was perfect for this role," Nicolette said to Meg, who nodded in agreement.

"_We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._" The audience clapped, some whistles her performance.

Nicolette clapped twice as hard and did a very unlady like whistle that Meg scolded her about. As Nicolette watched Christine held onto her note, she let out a breath she held in for a long time as Christine let it out, as the music end. Nicolette clapped at her sister, tossing a single red rose on the stage.

"Brava! Brava!" She shouted. "Ryan!" She called when she saw him. He stopped and turned, smiling at her.

"Nicolette!" he greeted.

"Wasn't she wonderful? I never knew she had a voice like that!" Nicolette said as they both walked around the theater.

"She's your sister, lad, you should know." Nicolette shook her head, her long blonde hair swishing back and forth.

"She sounds better than I do. But then again I sing rock-" Nicolette stopped herself when she saw Ryan's confused face.

"Never mind. Well I have to go, good night Ryan!" She called as she ran to her dormitory. She looked back just in time to bump into someone's chest.

Nicolette fell back, landing on her bottom with a thud.

"My apologies, miss…." Raoul said, lending her a hand. She thanked him as she pulled herself up, dusting off invisible dirt off her dress.

"Daae. Nicolette Daae." She imitated a curtsied that Meg did.

"Daae? Little Lette!" He said as he clasped his arms around her in a tight hug. "It's been so long since we've met! You've grown into a beautiful lady!" Nicolette awkwardly hugged him back and tried to break off the hug.

"And you've grown into…a handsome man." He let out a soft laugh.

"Little Lette, always having her head in the clouds. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Christine." He started to leave but Nicolette stopped him.

"Wait, Raoul, I don't think you should disturb her."

"Nonsense, I'm only going to congratulate her and invite her and you to supper."

"Alright, well send her this then," Nicolette randomly grabbed a bouquet off the vase and handed it to him.

"Have a good evening," Raoul said as he left. Nicolette found herself alone, no one was around. She glanced at the golden statues, feeling uncomfortable at how one looked angry.

* * *

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, don't know what it means to me," Nicolette sang softly as she found herself in the stage. Suddenly, the lights went off, and Nicolette was in the dark.

_Must have a certain time they would be on, _Nicolette shrugged as she found her room. Her room was decorated in dark colors, red silk curtains covering the window seat. The walls were painted black, giving Nicolette a sense of creepy feeling.

"Who decorate this room?" Nicolette asked out loud when she saw white laces around the walls.

"You did," Meg spoke behind her. Nicolette jumped a little, startled, that she hadn't heard anyone came in.

"I did?" Nicolette asked as she walked around the room, observing the cute trinkets that were on the white desk. The trinkets were mostly violins and mini ballet dancers.

"You love ballet and violins as much as Christine and your father did." Meg said.

"I did?" Nicolette asked.

"What's the matter with you, Nicolette? You act as if this is all new to you."

"I'm sorry…it's just…I'm still having headaches." Nicolette wandered over to her bed and lay down beside Meg.

"Christine was at it again." Meg spoke.

"At what again?"

"Talking about her Angel of Music." An image of Christine at a young angel telling Nicolette about her Angel of Music, of how father had promised the both of them the Angel of Music will look after them.

"She doesn't believe in that there is really an Angel of Music, does she?" Nicolette asked.

"That's what I think, but Christine is Christine. You can't change the way she thinks." Meg sighed. Nicolette remember the rehearsal of Hannibal and how Meg told Christine the Phantom of the Opera was there.

"Meg, who is the Phantom of the Opera? It seems everyone is talking about this person."

"He's the owner of this Opera house. Some people say he lives in the fifth cellar down below. They say half his face is deformed so he wears a white mask. Anyone who dares to cross him will suffer consequences."

_Sounds like my manager, Joe. _Nicolette thought amused.

"And yet no one sees him?"

"He sends letters to my mother. But that's it. Why so curious?"

"I think I saw him when I was up on the balcony." Nicolette replied.

"What on earth were you doing up there? You could have gotten hurt!" Nicolette studied Meg for a while she was rambling on something about falling to her death. Meg reminded her of an angel. Her long blonde straight hair was lighter than hers and always tied back with a bow or ribbon. She also had pretty green eyes and a petite body. She had that certain porcelain doll feature.

"Should we check on Christine? I wanted to congratulate her on her performance." Nicolette said, cutting Meg off. Nicolette got up and held Meg's hand as they skipped and giggled to the Prima Donna's room.

"Thank god, Carlotta didn't sing or else the Opera Ghost would have put a backdrop on her again," Nicolette said causing Meg to giggle.

"Don't be mean Nicolette, he could hear us," She joked. Nicolette lightly knocked on the door, but hearing no reply, she turned on the door.

"It's locked." Nicolette announced.

"How?" Meg asked. "What are you doing?" She asked. Nicolette pulled a bobby pin out from her hair and got on her knees.

"I'm opening the door, Meg." Nicolette replied. She put the bobby pin inside the lock and wiggled around, hearing a lock, she opened the door with a satisfied smile.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Meg shook her head at Nicolette as the two of them stepped inside. The candles were blown out, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Look, the mirror!" Meg pointed. Nicolette followed her direction and looked at the long, gold mirror. It was halfway opened, leading to a dark hallway.

"We shouldn't go, Nicolette." Meg said, pulling on her arm as Nicolette stepped inside.

"Meg, how can you enjoy life if you don't take dangerous adventures?" Meg looked skeptical but she followed after Nicolette, clinging onto her arm as she looked around on the ground, not wanting to find rats.

"There's a path down there-" A hand came on Meg and Nicolette's shoulders and the both of them scream, turning around to see Mme. Giry's disapproving looks. She didn't say a word as she guide the two of them back to the dormitory.

"What's in there, Mme. Giry?" Nicolette asked.

"That's none of my concern, Nicolette. It's my duty to look after you girls." Mme. Giry replied. Joseph was there when they arrived. He was making growling noises to scare the dancers as they screamed and giggled afterwards.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin," He sang to one of the girls. "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew."

"You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" He caught one girl, pulling her to him.

Mme. Giry approached, pulling the girl off to one side, taking the rope.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue!" The girls gasp as Mme. Giry slapped him across the face.

"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" She pulled tight at the rope, almost choking him.

* * *

In the Prima Donna's room, Christine was sound asleep in her bed. The covers thrown to cover up to her neck. The door silently opened, revealing Nicolette. Nicolette had the urged to wake her up and asked questions but she had to hold them off. She wanted to know what lies behind the mirror.

Disguised as a boy, Nicolette dressed herself in a white shirt, black pants, black boots and a hat to hide her hair under. She even wrapped her breasts with a white cloth to hide it. Suddenly she felt like herself again. Always wearing tomboyish clothes. and feminine clothes when the occasion calls for it.

Silently, she opened the mirror, biting down her lip when it creaked and groaned. She looked back at Christine, hoping she didn't wake up from that. She only stirred. Closing the mirror behind her, she walked down the dark lit path. She could barely see where she was going. Nicolette raised her hands in front of her, feeling the stone slabs, following where it would lead her.

A neigh stopped Nicolette in her tracks. _What was that? _She thought. The sound repeated again and Nicolette saw it was a black horse.

"Random," Nicolette said. She petted the horse's neck and followed the path again. There was a certain…seduction to this place. Perhaps it was the illumination of the candles. or the way the lake water reflected and shine on the ceiling.

"Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy. And put Miss Daae in the role of the Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal.

The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…Gentleman, I remain your obedient servant. O.G."

_O.G…O.G…_Nicolette thought. She gasp. Opera Ghost! _He's the Opera Ghost? _Nicolette thought as she caught a glimpse of his back. He was writing something down, oblivious to her presence. _Like yellow parchment is his skin, Joseph says, _Nicolette thought. His skin was normal, however she couldn't tell since he had leather gloves on. He wore a white shirt that gave an outline of his torso and back.

He had black hair, Nicolette notice, but where was the mask? Her question was answered when he turned on his right. The mask had left him to be mysterious. Snort came from behind her and Nicolette felt her hair being moved under her hat.

She screamed, pulling her hair away from the horse's mouth.

"An intruder!" The Opera Ghost said. Nicolette ran off back to the path, back to the room, and away from the oncoming figure. Her boots pounding against the pavement, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Her breaths coming out in short gasps. She looked back to see no one was chasing her. _Where did he go? _

"Going somewhere?" The Opera Ghost said, appearing in front of her, blocking her only exit. She let out a cry of surprise, skidding to a stop as her body slammed against his. He held her captive, locking her in place with his powerful grip.

"Let go!" She kicked her legs, hitting him in the thigh. He didn't even budge. _This isn't an Opera Ghost! _Nicolette thought. _He's a damn robot! _A rope caught around Nicolette's throat and pulled tight against her skin, burning it.

"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" He sang harshly. Nicolette managed to pull away but forgetting there was a rope around her neck, the Phantom pulled her back. She fell back, hitting her head against the ground, dazed. He went for her hat, but she quickly rolled away from him. She let out a yell when her body hit the cold water. Her nose burned and her lungs were on fire.

_I regret not taking those swimming lessons, _Nicolette thought. Two hands pulled her up and she coughed, spitting out water.

"What have we here? A woman, disguised as a man?" The Phantom said, pulling at her hat.

"No!" She made an attempt to grab it but he held her back as he chucked the hat away.

"Who are you?" He demanded, pulling at the rope.

"I'm Nicolette, one of the chorus girls." She choked out.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He said, pulling harder.

Nicolette winced as she spoke, "I'm the twin sister of Christine Daae."

"You're the one she talked about." The Phantom said. The rope dropped into the water making a splash and Nicolette loosened it, taking it off. She went to the direction where her hat was and bent down to pick it up, slapping away the dirt. She paused and look up. The place was beautiful. Nicolette spotted a dark red velvet swan bed that looked very enticing.

An organ with music sheets leaning on the stand and a gondola not too far away. There were candles everywhere, each flowing water out.

"Wait," Nicolette said, turning on her heels to look at the Phantom.

"She spoke about me?" The Phantom had mentioned that Nicolette was the one Christine talked about.

"My opera house. My questions. What are you doing here?"

"I…I should ask you the same." Nicolette said.

"This is the fifth cellar. My home. I live underground." Nicolette then notice his eyes slowly trailed down to her chest and she automatically covered what was showing. She had remembered she was still soaking wet from falling in the water. She didn't realize she was shivering until a black thick cape draped over her. She mumbled a 'thank you' at the Phantom and closed the two open slits together for warmth.

"I found this place. Behind the mirror. I was just curious." Nicolette said as she followed after him.

"I'd advised you to stay where you are," He ordered without looking back. Nicolette frowned, but obeyed. _Hmph, he's no fun at all, Nicolette thought. _

"What's wrong with being over there?" She asked, adjusting her wet hair to stay put under the hat.

"I'll kill you."

Nicolette rolled her eyes. How many times has she heard that death threat before?

"Yaddya, yaddya, that's all I hear. I can see why most people are afraid of you. You're sort of like…a tiny fuse bomb."

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked, giving her a dark grin.

"Very, monsieur. Just not as much as Firmin or Meg." He stared at her for a few moments as if to observe her. She felt like she was under a microscope when she saw those silver eyes roamed her body.

"Can you please take me back? I'm uncomfortable with you and elevator eyes."

"I was merely observing you."

"Well can you stop? I feel-" Nicolettle lost her balance, falling back against the wall. She leaned against it for support as she hunched over, grabbing her stomach. She let go, feeling dizzy and fell on her side with a thud.


	4. Chapter 4 Of lace, food and play

"Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, wake up." Nicolette twitched her fingers but didn't opened her eyes. Just not yet. The bed felt comfor-

"I said wake up!"

Nicolette awoke with a jolt, looking around, alarmed, trying to register where she was. She was still in the fifth cellar, but now she was in the swan bed. She remembered who just yelled at her and annoyed, she got out of bed and shoved the Phantom using her hands. Anger crossed his eyes as he grabbed both her hands, crushing her wrists.

"No one dares to touch-"

"Well I couldn't if you hadn't scared me!" Nicolette shot back, struggling against his hold. He squeezed his grip harder, cutting off circulation in her wrists.

"I wasn't the one who fainted!" Nicolette stopped struggling.

"I fainted?"

"Your body was starving. I could hear your stomach growling. That's why I brought you food," Nicolette looked back at the swan bed and there it was. A tray of food with varieties laying beside the monkey jukebox.

"Let go of me!" He automatically let go and Nicolette rubbed both her wrists, massaging it. There were red finger prints forming on her skin already.

"Look at what you did! You hurt me."

"I wouldn't if you hadn't shoved me."

"You wouldn't have been shoved if you hadn't been so mean to me."

"You-" He stopped his outburst and walked off to the organ. Nicolette childishly stick her tongue out behind him when he wasn't looking. Stomping, she made her way to the swan bed and taking the tray, she turned her back on the Phantom, glaring at the wall as if it had something wrong.

A loud note came from the organ made Nicolette jumped a little, irritated than angry, she chew her food hard and fast.

"You're the annoying one." The Phantom spoke when the music ended.

"What?" Nicolette asked. "I didn't hear you over the loud object you called an organ."

"I said you're the annoying one." He repeated, now annoyed. _My god, has no one ever stood up to him? _Nicolette thought. She set the tray down and twisted her hair furiously into a bun and hit it under her hat. She then took off the cape, tossing it over the swan's head and picked up one more grape.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing up.

"Can't you see? I'm leaving since I'm too annoying. It seems I'm not welcomed here. Only Christine." Turning, she stomped on her boots, walking the winding stair.

"You're going the wrong way," He said. Nicolette turned back around, skipping down the steps and went the other way.

"Still wrong way."

Nicolette threw her hands up in frustration.

"Make up your mind, Phantom! I want to go back. I'm tired. I just fell in the god knows what's inside murky water. And I want to get away from you."

"Away from me?"

"Yes, you. You and your manly egotistic, hot tempered self. And I'm glad I'm standing up to you. You're nothing but…but a bully." Nicolette walked into a room and she gasped, seeing mirrors everywhere.

"A bully am I?" His voice spoke. Nicolette swiveled her head back and forth, irritated.

"I want to get out." Nicolette hised.

"Can't let you do that." Nicolette saw herself in one of the mirrors, there was annoyance written in her eyes and her shirt was still half wet and her bandage wraps were getting loose.

"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms as the rest of herself followed in pursuit.

"Can you guess which is the real me?" He asked, appearing, taking over Nicolette's image. Nicolette jumped back, seeing the many faces of him.

"I don't like this game."

"Just pick." She pointed randomly at one. He tsked his head and wagged his leather gloved finger.

"Try again." His eyes weren't silver, Nicolette notice. They were green. She tossed a grape at one of the Phantom's face and bounced off, rolling onto the floor.

"Wrong pick," He said behind her. She gasped, jumping back, hitting her back against the mirrors.

"You lose." He said.

* * *

"She's returned! Thank god!"

_Who's that talking? _Nicolette thought.

"Was she here the whole time?" Nicolette picked up Mme. Giry's voice. She felt there was more than one person.

"Non, she was with me and then disappeared." That was Meg. Nicolette stirred slightly in her bed.

"Well it is morning. Let her rest. Come girls."

"I'd like to stay, Madame." Christine spoke. Nicolette listened as the door softly closed, leaving the room in complete silence. She then listened as sounds of fabrics rustling and the squeaking of her mattress as Christine sat down, pulling the mattress weight.

"I know you're awake, Nicolette."

Nicolette automatically opened her eyes when she felt the bed covers were pulled away from her face. Christine used her hand to wipe back the straight bangs back from her face as Nicolette sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Where were you last night? Meg and I tried to look for you. You weren't there." Nicolette asked. Christine had her hair pulled back with a white-blue bow. She looked innocent. Like a child. She wore a simple white dress with a white lace robe.

"He came to me, Nicolette, my Angel of Music."

"I can't believe you believed father telling you that."

"Nicolette, Raoul, he notice me. He came to my room last night." Christine said with a smile. "And after he left, the candles blew out and I knew my Angel of Music had appeared."

"Appeared in person?" Nicolette said feebly.

"No, yes, well he was jealous, I think, of Raoul. And he appeared…in the mirror."

"In the mirror?" Nicolette said unfazed.

"He lead me to his home and there…it was wonderful, Nicolette. He was everything I had dreamed of my Angel of Music." _He's a jerk. _Nicolette thought. She got out of bed, sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair, looking at Christine.

"You look frightened Christine. Did he hurt you?" Nicolette asked, getting into sister defense protective mode.

"Well yes, he slapped me but," Christine said, making her sister sit down.

"That was because I took off his mask."

"How did he looked?" Nicolette asked, setting the brush down.

"It was deformed…it was hardly a face."

"Christine…" Nicolette said, sitting beside her twin. "You shouldn't just someone by their appearance without getting to know them." _That's the irony there…_Nicolette thought when she remembered what happened last night.

"He was scary…and dark.." Christine sang, holding Nicolette's hand. "But his voice…so soft and hypnotizing, Nicolette. It filled my head with music and I felt as if everything would be alright."

"Christine…Christine…" Nicolette sang. "I think you need to stop eating before going to bed. You're talking nonsense." She said.

"Nicolette!" Christine said, shocked. "Even though you didn't believe in the Angel of Music, you believed that everyone had a purpose."

_Don't remember that. _Nicolette thought.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I had a rough day yesterday. Give me some time to adjust."

"Alright, I'll be waiting downstairs." Christine slowly got up and walked to the door, stepping out and closed it. Nicolette had finally come to a conclusion of the people she had met so far. She gathered pen and paper and began to jot down notes. Since she was Nicolette, she was also right handed. Not a left handed anymore.

Raoul: A childhood friend of her and Christine. She had come to find him:

_A little shy_

_Heroic_

_Brave_

_Kind of immature. _

_A little impulsive _

Nicolette wrote neatly as possible on the parchment. And Christine: Her loving sister and twin.

_Innocent_

_Melancholy_

_Gullible_

_Immature_

_Loyal_

_Compassionate _

And then there was the Phantom. Just thinking about him had gotten Nicolette off in a bad mood. After he had played the game of cat and mouse, he finally lead her back to her room and left. Thanks to him, she couldn't sleep since she got paranoid haring rat noises or his taunting voice.

She jotted down notes for him also.

_Dark _

_Passionate_

_Unstable_

_Obsessive_

_Lonely_

_Angry_

_Sad_

_Mischievous_

_Manipulative_

_A little crazy _

_A butthead _Nicolette scratched the last one and looked at her list. Satisfied with the results she hid it in one of the drawers, setting it under the papers. Nicolette notice there were artistic drawings papers. She pulled one out and looked at it. It was a little girl holding a puppy.

"Not only am I right handed, I'm also artistic." Nicolette said, setting the paper back inside. As Nicolette stepped out of her room, she heard Cartlotta's shrill voice,

"What's happened?" She asked Meg.

"Carlotta refused to be the pageboy in the new play Il Muto." Meg replied.

"Your public needs you!" Andre tried to please Carlotta but she refused to budge.

"We need you too!" Firmin said.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" She asked with a sneer.

"Signora, no! The world wants you." Andre and Firmin sang as they lead her to the Prima Donna's room.

"_Prima Donna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_"

"_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_" Andre sang.

"_Think of how they all adore you! Prima Donna, enchant us once again!" _

"_The Prima Donna of pink!" Nicolette joined in. "And of the queues round the theatre! Can you deny us the triumph in store! Sing, Prima Donna, once more!" _

Nicolette helped Meg put the pageboy costume on Christine with a solemn look.

"_Prima Donna, your song shall live again. You took a snub but there's a public who need you!" _Carlotta's shrill voice rang out.

"_Think of your public!" _M. Andre and Firmin sang.

"_She has heard of the voice of the angel of music…" _Mme. Giry sang, leading the three young girls out of the dressing room.

"_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!" _M. Andre and Firmin sang. Nicolette was getting an instant displease at how spineless those two managers are.

"_Think of their cry of undying support!" _Carlotta sang.

"_Think of their bleeding ears hearing her voice…" _Nicolette sang but Mme. Giry gave her a warning look.

"_We get our opera!" _Andre sang.

"_She gets her limelight!" _Firmin sang.

"_Follow where the limelight leads you!" _Carlotta sang.

"_Leading ladies are a trial!" _M. Andre and Firmin sang together. Nicolette visibly shook her head, pitying at the managers at how butt kissers they were. _This is wrong, _Nicolette thought. _All wrong. _

"_Prima Donna, your song shall never die!" _Nicolette heard Carlotta again.

"_When she sings, we see heaven!" _Piangi cut in.

"_You'll sing again, and to an unending ovation!" _Nicolette could tell she was enjoying this. Nicolette looked back at Christine who was walking in silence with a melancholy look on her face.

"_Oath…lunatics demands are regular occurrences!" _Andre said.

"_Think of how you'll shine in that final encore!" _Carlotta's voice rang out.

"_Surely there'll be further scenes-worse than this!" _Andre sang.

"_This voice, is it of angel of devil?" _Nicolette sang, holding Christine's hand.

"_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with her patron? Raoul, and his soubrette, entwined in love's duet!" _Andre sang.

"_Lies, all lies!" _Nicolette argued but Mme. Giry shook her head.

"_Although he may demur, he must have been with her! You'd never get away with all this in a play. But if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact, a perfect opera!" _M. Andre and M. Firmin sang together.

"_For (But) if his curse is on this opera…" _Meg and Mme. Giry sang together. _If he finds out, _Nicolette thought. _That Carlotta is singing, there'll surely be a disaster! _

"_Prima Donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated! Light up that stage with that age old rapport!" _Nicolette watched a wide pink dress draped over Carlotta and a white wig donned her head.

"_Sing, Prima Donna," _Everyone paused and took a deep breath. _"Once more!" _

* * *

"I'm nervous," Nicolette said, adjusting her maid costume.

"Tis a small part, Nicolette." Meg said. She was also in a maid's costume. Her lips were painted red in a small heart to look like a cupid's heart, which Nicolette thought was cute. Nicolette adjusted her itchy cap and waited for her cue behind the curtains.

When the curtains rises, Meg and Nicolette immediately assumed position, fixing the bed and dusting the knickknacks.

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!" _A confidante sang along with two other people.

"_His Lordship sure would die of shock!" _Another one said. _"His Lordship a laughing-stock! Should he suspect her, God protect her! Shame, shame, shame!" _Nicolette wagged her finger along with Meg to the music.

"_This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame!" _Nicolette and Meg quickly ran for the curtains when the scene changed to Carlotta and Christine behind a fan, causing some of the audience to laugh. Nicolette tore off the itchy cap, and scratched her scalp madly. She threw the cap carelessly on the rack and shrugged out of her dress to changed into a normal light yellow dress with a black bow sash tied behind her back.

She immediately washed off the dramatic makeup, which she finds to look like a creepy porcelain doll, and found looking at a clean, fresh faced Nicolette. Since Nicolette only had a small part, she wandered off to the boxes that the audience were sitting in. Box Five caught her eyes. She curiously opened it, finding no one and sat down. No wonder the Phantom requested this box.

Nicolette could see everything that was happening, also the chandelier was very close, so close she could touch it. She laughed along with the audience when Piangi pinched Christne's bottom, not knowing that she was actually a pageboy.

"_My Love, I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid. Though I'd gladly take the maid with me." _Piangi said, winking.

"_The old fool is leaving!" _Carlotta said behind her hand. Cold chills ran down Nicolette's spine as if she felt someone was behind her. She quickly turned around, ready to punch whoever it was but there was no one behind her.

_You're just paranoid, _Nicolette assured herself, and yet, she still felt eyes were watching her.

"_Poor fool, he doesn't know!" _The chorus joined in also. _"If he knew the truth had never ever go!" _

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" The Phantom's voice boomed over the theater. Nicolette gasp, trying to look up where he was standing but the chandelier had hid his body.

_Is he talking to me? _Nicolette thought. She leaned back, to hide behind the curtains.

"Your part is silent little toad!" Carlotta told Christine.

"A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you, who are the toad." Nicolette heard him say before she left the box to go back to the stage.

"_Serafimo! Away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-CROAK!" _The whole audience gasp at the sudden change in Carlotta's voice. _The Phantom, _Nicolette thought. _It seems like he's the original prankster of this. _

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh! CROAK! CROAK!" _Nicolette suddenly found herself laughing along with the audience at Carlotta's voice.

"Mother!" Carlotta screamed, stomping off the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes time. When the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Daae." M. Firmin said. The audience clapped and cheered in response.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera.." M. Andre said. Nicolette chuckled as one of the chorus singer tried to dance and thus making a fool of himself.

"You're fired!" Composer Reyer whispered to him. Suddenly the music starts up again in a light, pleasant tune, and the ballerinas appeared with live sheep's.

"Oh dear," Nicolette said as one of the sheep's refused to cooperate with the ballerina, thus giving the audience something to laugh about. She look up for a split second seeing Joseph wandering around above as if looking for something. _Probably to look at the females, _Nicolette thought. She found a place to sit, massaging her sore calves.

A horror scream rang out from the audience and Nicolette looked up to see Joseph's lifeless body hanging from a lynch. Nicolette gasp, getting up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! Remain in your seats! Do not panic!" Andre said trying to calm the crowd. "It's simply an accident, an accident!" Nicolette caught a glimpse of Christine pulling Raoul up the stairs, mentioning something about his eyes will find them there.

She looked back up to see the Phantom's face looking down at her. He did a little bow like a gentleman to her before disappearing into the shadows.

"Ryan!" Nicolette called when he saw her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ryan, please! I have to be somewhere." Nicolette moved to the side but he blocked it.

"I have to know if my friend is alright." Ryan said.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up but fine." Nicolette said. "Where is Christine?"

"She's up on the roof, with Raoul."

"Thank you, Ryan." Nicolette ran up the black metal spiral staircase, her heels clacking against the metal. "Christine, one of the most naïve girl I've ever met," Nicolette said, as she huffed and puffed running up the second staircase.

"Oh my god," Nicolette breathed, clutching her side. "I need to work out." Nicolette finally reached the roof, expecting Raoul and Christine but she saw the Phantom. She gasp, and hid behind a gargoyle, now wanting him to see her. She shivered against the cold air, and the snowflakes that were melting in her hair. She rubbed her arms together to keep it warm. Nicolette should have took a cape if she knew it was this cold.

She watched from behind the gargoyle's wing, observing the Phantom bent down to retrieve a red rose with a black silk ribbon tied on stem. She had seen that same rose on the vanity table in Christine's room.

"_I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing…Christine…" _The Phantom sing. _This was Christine's Angel of Music. The Phantom himself. But why? _Nicolette thought.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" _

"_You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!" _The Phantom sang. _No! _Nicolette thought. _Is he going to jump! _

"Phantom!" She called, appearing from behind the gargoyle.

"You!" He said, walking three long strides up to her. _"You are a brown nose, Nicolette." _He sang as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let go of me!" Nicolette pulled her arm away from his crushing grip.

"Why should I? You are nothing but a nosy little brat!" Nicolette was fed up with his anger management, raising one hand, she slapped him across his cheek. The mask he wore had slipped off, scattering to a corner. He suddenly placed his hand over his face, looking at Nicolette with such anger, Nicolette suddenly felt frightened at what he might do.

"_Curse you! You little demon! Look what you've done!" _He backhanded a gloved hand across Nicolette's cheek. The force was so strong, Nicolette fell back, landing on her side, looking up at him.

"_All of you! The same on after another! Is this what you wanted to see?" _He shouted, turning away from her. Nicolette felt something wet on her cheeks, and she wiped it, seeing it was tears. She wasn't crying from freight. From anger. She wiped icy tears, ruining her sleeve as she curled up against the gargoyle, clutching her throbbing cheek.

"_The same with you all! First, Christine….oh Christine…and now you, Nicolette…" _He turned around to face her, still covering his face with his hand.

"_Nicolette…" _He whispered. Nicolette spotted the mask, still untouched, lying in the snow. Using her strength, she pulled herself to lift the mask off the ground. Using the gargoyle as a lever, she pulled herself up, not caring one of her sleeve was drooped, baring a slight cleavage.

She handed the mask to him with shaky fingers, he slowly took it and turning around, he place it on his face. Nicolette started to shiver uncontrollably due to the weather and the abundant of snow that was quickly falling. Her legs were shivering underneath her dress but she stayed still, unsure of what to do.

"Come, we must return, you'll freeze to death." Trying to be a gentleman, he pulled the drooped sleeve up to cover her cleavage. He then unclasps his cape, and draped it over her. The same cape she was in last night. Turning, she silently walked back to the dormitory with her head bowed down. Rounding a corner, her legs gave under her. She collapsed against the wall, shivering more than before.

"Nicolette!" A voice yelled. She blinked slowly, seeing a blurry face whom she couldn't make put. "Someone help! Nicolette, stay awake. Please." The voice said, getting distorted and drowned out.


	5. Chapter 5 Day before the Masquerade

Author Note: Bonjour/Bonsoir mes amis! Tis so long for having you all to wait for the next chapter! So zere it is! ENJOY

* * *

Nicolette had became aware someone was adjusting the blankets on her, putting an extra one on top. There were voices whispering but she couldn't make out who it was. She also became aware someone was checking her pulse with a really cold metal object.

"Will she be alright?" It was Christine who said it.

"She'll be alright." A gentle voice spoke quite close to her. He was a male, probably old. "She just didn't eat anything."

"She hardly touch her food anymore. Ever since the rehearsal of Hannibal." Christine said. Nicolette heard shuffling around the room and then a sigh.

"When she wakes up, I want you to immediately feed her breakfast. If she keeps this up, she'll get dizzy, having fainting, and eventually die of malnutrition."

"Alright, thank you doctor." Light footsteps were heard and then a door closed. Nicolette felt something heavy causing the bed to weigh down.

"Oh, Nicolette." Christine sighed, wiping back a strand of hair. "What am I to do with you?" When Nicolette opened her eyes, Christine was biting her fingernails.

"That's a bad habit you know." Nicolette mumbled.

"Oh! Nicolette! Thank god!" Christine cried, throwing herself on Nicolette, giving her a big tight hug.

"What happened?" Nicolette asked.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"All I remember…was….I went to the roof to find you and..went back down….and here I am." Nicolette neglected to mention the fact that she had ran into a little heated moment with the Phantom to Christine. Christine was juggling too much, she couldn't bare anymore.

"The doctor said you haven't been eating lately. That's why you fainted. Raoul had brought you to your room when he saw you."

Nicolette looked to her left and spotted a tray of three dishes with different assorted food. The first plate had fruits. The second plate had toast. And the last had soup.

"I'm not feeling hungry." Nicolette said.

"You've got to eat, Nicolette. Even if you are three minutes older, I promised to take care of my sister." Christine said.

Feeling guilty, Nicolette pinched a strawberry with her two fingers and popped the fruit in her mouth. She then spotted something shiny on Christine's neck.

"What's that?" She asked, popping in a grape this time. Christine blushed and timidly touched the ring, twisting and turning to let the blue diamonds twinkle.

"I'm engaged to Raoul, Nicolette." Christine looked at her twin to see her reaction. She expect happiness but all Christine got was pure silence.

"Does anyone else know?" Nicolette asked.

"No, it's a secret. I don't want anyone to know just yet….especially my Angel of Music." Nicolette tore off a piece of toast and chewed it slowly before swallowing.

"He would be angry if he finds out."

"That's why I only told you, Nicolette. Please don't tell anyone else." Christine pleaded.

"I promise. I just don't understand why you would think your Angel of Music would be angry."

"He sees everything," Christine said, her big brown eyes widening, "He knows everything. He loves me, I could tell."

"Do you love him?" Nicolette asked.

"What?" Christine asked with a nervous laugh. "I do love him, but Raoul, he makes me feel so safe."

"He's your knight in shining armor." Nicolette teased causing her little sister to blush.

"Eat up, we're going shopping for our masquerade gown. Raoul is coming with us."

"Alright, whatever a masquerade is." Nicolette said after Christine left. Nicolette was getting use to this time period. She found out bathroom means water closet. And the stockings she had to wear was very itchy. However, the corset was a bother. How can someone breathe if it was tied so tightly, crushing one's ribs?

"Killer clothes," Nicolette would call them. Of course, even though this was her life now, she still missed her mom, Sadine, and of course her career. She had worked so hard and now…she was in another world, as a chorus singer.

Nicolette managed to prepare herself in the bathroom, wearing a baby blue dress that had bell sleeves with ruffles. The bodice was cut low to accent her cleavage.

"Funny," Nicolette spoke, examining herself in the mirror as she clasp a cape around her. "How it seems I have small boobs in my world, and yet, Nicolette, has the mother of all boobs."

Raoul and Christine was at the bottom of the stairs at the foyer when Nicolette arrived.

"Finally, she's awake." Raoul said, giving her a kind smile. "How are you, Nicolette?"

"Fine now, thank you." She responded.

"And now a trip to the boutique." Raoul said, hooking his arm under Christine's arm. Stepping outside into the cold, morning, Nicolette quickly sit in the carriage. Christine was rambling non stop about which dress should go with her, Nicolette was paying attention to the random passing shops whilst Raoul was listening with an amused smile.

"This is going to take a while," Nicolette murmured.

* * *

It had been three months and no one has heard a word from the Phantom. The managers were happy since that would get everyone's mind off as they prepare for the masquerade. Everyone was excited for the masquerade, however, Nicolette had other things on her mind. She wanted to talk to the Phantom but of course, with Mme. Giry's hawk like eyes, she had to be subtle. She can't be caught like last time.

Perhaps she could go to the Prima Donna's room and find her way there. Nicolette didn't find Christine, which was good, opening the mirror, the hallway was lit this time. The gold arms holding the candlebra moved back when Nicolette made her way down. When she reached the fifth cellar, she found the Phantom absent.

_Strange, I would expect him to be at the organ, or writing death threats, _Nicolette thought. Well she could wait, settling down in a comfortable position.

* * *

Yes, he was going to make appearance tonight at the masquerade. Announce his new opera: Don Juan Triumphant. Everyone thought he was gone, he was just getting started. Coming in from behind a mirror, he spotted a body sprawled on the steps in an uncomfortable position. Pulling out his sword, he cautiously approached the intruder. She was a woman, the Phantom notice.

He sighed, dropping his sword when he notice the blonde hair. It was Nicolette. He bent down and slip his hand under her knee and around her neck. She was lighter than Christine but shorter. If she was a twin, how was it that she has blonde hair, and Christine has brown curly hair?

"Probably from her mother," The Phantom said. The only thing Christine and Nicolette shared alike were the eyebrows, chin, and lips. The rest were completely different. Whereas Christine was small and petite, Nicolette was busty and what his mother call "breeding hips". As he set Nicolette down on the swan bed, he observed her for a moment. He wiped back a stand of blonde hair to let it fall in place and stroked her cheek. She responded to his touch by nuzzling. Quickly, he retracted his hand.

He must be focused and not be drawn to his. He had a job to do. He let the monkey play a masquerade tune to let Nicolette relax and walked to his organ. He began to write music, letting his mind take over the pen. The masquerade tune stopped playing, the Phantom notice. _She must be awake, _he thought. He heard a sneeze followed by sniffling.

"You're sick," The Phantom said, not leaving his post.

"I was with you last night, remember?" Nicolette said, padding down the steps. She raised a hand to scratch an itchy scalp.

"Why are you here?" He asked, still not turning around. Nicolette liked at how broad his shoulders look from the back. She could see the muscles moving slowly beneath the shirt.

"I wanted to apologize," Nicolette said, waiting for his reaction. He had stopped writing and turned around to meet her. _He's very handsome for a half deformed face man. _Nicolette thought.

"I wanted to apologize for slapping the mask off. Bu that was your fault." Nicolette said, crossing her arms.

"My fault?" He frowned, standing up. Nicolette slowly lifted her head back, forcing herself to look up at him. Damn, he's tall also. Nicolette shifted backwards, to ease the tilting and cleared her throat.

"Yes, you called me a brat," Nicolette frowned up at him. The Phantom was enjoying this. His mouth twitched at the corners, as if he was about to smile. But he kept a straight face.

"You and Christine are complete opposites for twins," The Phantom said.

"I take that as a compliment," Nicolette said.

_Christine was kind, gentle, and act as a little child, while Nicolette, _The Phantom thought, _was fiery, hot tempered and is not afraid to take chances. _No one has ever stood up to him. And no one has ever slapped him. _She's a quick one, _He thought, looking into her green eyes. They were bright and held much irritation in them. Her full pink lips were formed in a small frown and her brown eyebrows were knitted together.

"I wouldn't call you a brat if you weren't snooping around," He replied, walking back to his organ.

"I wasn't snooping! I was looking for my sister. And you happen to be there." Nicolette followed after him. _Why is it that every time I see him, we always end up arguing? _

"That means you were snooping."

"You know, you're a butthead." Nicolette said, appearing in front of the organ.

"A butthead?" The Phantom said, confused. _What on earth does that mean?_

"Oh, you don't know what that is?" Nicolette said, leaning against the organ, cradling her chin with her hands.

"No, but I believed you just insulted my intelligence." The Phantom replied, picking up his pen.

"Are you going to the masquerade?" Nicolette asked.

"…No, what makes you think that?" She nodded to the skull mask and the red tailcoat jacket behind him.

"I am," He responded.

"Oh, cool, I'm going as the Night." _Cool? What is this foreign language she's speaking? _

"Nicolette, as you can see I'm busy. I don't care what you're going as." Her green eyes changed from light to dark, and the Phantom knew her mood was shifting.

"I was just trying to make a conversation. You look like the person who needs a friend…and a hug."

"No, thank you to both."

Nicolette grind her teeth, getting irritated already. _There he goes again, always shutting someone out. _

"I'll give you the hug." Nicolette offered.

"Shouldn't you be with Christine?" The Phantom asked.

"No, she's with Raoul, her fiance-" Nicolette cut herself off when she saw the Phantom froze, his hand holding the pen in midair.

"Fiance-"

"Oh, gosh, look at the time. Happy hour!" Nicolette slapped her palm on the organ, creating a thud noise, as she skidded out of the cellar.

"Wait, Nicolette-"

Nicolette ran back and threw her arms around him, giving him a quick hug. She saw his inquisitive look and she stood on her toes, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You needed that. Au revoir. Bonsoir, whatever!" Nicolette shouted.


	6. Chapter 6 A Phantom's Kiss

Black heels clicked on the marbled floor as a mysterious lady appeared in the foyer. Her luscious blonde hair was placed meticulously into a side ponytail at the nape of her slender neck, revealing the three carat diamonds that adorned her ears. The silk gown she wore blew softly around her figure as she walked, the dark blue fabric made her porcelain skin seem even paler. The gown ended just below the knee, and the hem was trimmed with gold fabric. She smoothed down the light blue fabric and exhaled.

She managed to caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror just outside of the ballroom door. Her blemish free face was adorned with glitter makeup to represent the night sky. There were bits of diamonds that she managed to stuck on the eye corner to make it look like the stars. Her black mask hide her face and she lifted it, revealing Nicolette, as she adjust the mask and place it back down. Nicolette stepped inside, greeted by a beautifully decorated ballroom.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade, look around, there's another mask behind you!" _Nicolette was in awe at the magnificent ball. Everywhere was different colors of dresses, mixing and blending in. Confetti were falling down, landing on the floor and some in Nicolette's hair. _It seems like a golden shower, _Nicolette thought.

Spotting Ryan, Nicolette made her way through the crowd and appeared next to him. His costume was a lion, which Nicolette thought was absolutely adorable. He bowed and took her hand, leading the dance.

"You have fun, lad?" Ryan asked, twirling her around.

"It's wonderful. Everything is beautiful!" She notice the gold statues were holding the handles were moving. Moving! Nicolette did a double take. They were real people!

"Ryan! They're real!" Nicolette said, pointing at one of them.

"Well of course, you can't expect candles to hold themselves. I'm sorry, lad, I must attend my own affairs. I'm needed in the stage." Nodding, Nicolette break off the dance just in time to see Christine and Raoul appeared.

"Christine, you look beautiful!" Nicolette said, hugging her twin.

"As you are!" Christine said.

"Raoul, this is amazing!" Nicolette said, laughing as a joker appeared next to her.

"Tis a masquerade, my dear sister-in-law." Nicolette froze, remembering she slipped the word fiance to the Phantom.

"Right, oh look it's Meg! I must go!" She left the two confused couple and skipped up the steps, holding hands with Meg, dressed as a beautiful white swan. Suddenly the music changed and everyone averted their attention to the red figure appearing on the top stairs.

"It's him," Nicolette whispered. Dressed all in red, he stood out the most amongst the crowd. Completing his look was a skull and the sword.

"_Why so silent, good messiuers? Did you think that I had left you for food?" _He looked at the two managers. _"Have you missed me, good messiuers? I have written you an opera!" _

"_Here I bring the finish score, Don Juan Triumphant!" _He pulled out a leather bound notebook, tossing the notebook on the staircase. The notebook opened and the music sheets slid out.

"_Fondest greetings you to all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage." _He wiggled his sword at her head dress, cauging Piangi to step up in defense, however Piangi stopped due to the Phantom's sword at his stomach.

"_Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." _He poked at Piangi's stomach. _"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for our star, Miss Christine Daae…" _He turned to look at Christine. Nicolette looked back at Christine. She was frightened but she stayed still.

"_No doubt, she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher…" _

Nicolette watched as Christine slowly approached the Phantom, and the Phantom did in return, until they met each other at the bottom of the stairs. _Where the hell is Raoul? _Nicolette thought, scanning the crowd. The Phantom must have spotted the necklace, he angrily ripped the chains off, taking the ring.

"_Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" _A red-orange smoke clouded around the Phantom as a trap door opened under him and he was sent falling down under. Raoul finally appeared, carrying a sword as he jumped down below. Nicolette ran down the stairs and appeared in front of Christine.

"It's alright, it's alright," Nicolette said softly, as she hugged Christine, rubbing her back to soothe her. Christine was crying when she lifted her head. Nicolette gently wiped away the tears for her.

"He scares me, Nicolette. He's not the Angel of Music that I've met."

"Come, I'll take you to bed." Nicolette said, holding onto Christine's hand.

"I'm frightened to sleep in there," Christine said, stopping just as they near the door.

"I'll stay with you." Nicoletet said, opening the door. Raoul appeared, still carrying a sword.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked, looking back and forth at the both of them.

"Yes, I'm staying with her tonight." Nicolette said, making the bed for her and Christine.

* * *

Nicolette was suddenly shaken lightly and she stirred, opening her eyes. Christine was carrying a bundled clothes in her arms.

"I'm visiting our father's grave. Don't wait up." Christine said, adjusting her cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Nicolette said. There was no way she would leave Christine alone, not around this time of the night. She searched the room for anything black but only finding a white gown and a white cloak with fur lined on the hem. Christine placed a finger on her lips as she opened the door. Raoul was sitting against the a wooden post, asleep, as they silently crept downstairs. Nicolette looked outside, noticing the night was foggy and cold.

"Monsieur," Christine greeted a middle aged man, handing him a pouch.

"Where to mademoiselle?" He asked.

"The cemetery." Christine replied, going back inside. Nicolette followed, helping Christine pick out a black gown. Christine spotted a vase of red roses and she took them, lightly touching the crisp petals.

"We should hurry," Nicolette suggested. Christine nodded, putting on the black dress. The carriage was ready when the two sisters stepped outside. Christine stepped inside first, followed by Nicolette. The air was getting even more foggy by the second.

"To our father's grave, please." The carriage took off, sending the two twins into the dark, cold morning. Nicolette held Christine's hand, looking at her twin's face. The carriage took them into a deserted forest, leaves scattered all over the ground. Nicolette got a creepy feeling down her spine but she kept calm. Christine seemed so distant, so far away. Nicolette squeezed her twin's hand, giving her a small smile. The sun was about to set, Nicolette looked at the horizon, mesmerized by the blend of orange and red sky.

As the carriage arrived at the cemetery, Christine and Nicolette stepped inside. In the distance, a bell was sound. The cemetery was quiet.

"Little Lotte and Little Lette thought of everything and nothing." Christine spoke softly, walking.

"Their father promised them that he would send the Angel of Music." Christine spoke, holding onto Nicolette's hand. The other hand holding the bouquet of roses.

"Their father promised them….their father promised them." Nicolette said.

"_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father then my world was shattered." _Christine sang as they start walking around the cemetery, passing gravestones and monuments.

"_Wishing you were here somehow again, wishing you were somehow near." _Nicolette sang, joining her sister, as they descend the snowy steps.

"_Sometimes it seems, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do. All that you dreamed I could…_

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were and gentle…_

"_Too many years fighting back tears…Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were here somehow again, knowing we must say goodbye." _

Their father's grave appeared before their eyes. Nicolette wiped away a snowflake that landed on her bottom lip.

"_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" _The two twins sing softly as they both kneel in the snow. Christine leaned against Nicolette for support as Nicolette put one arm around her sister.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." _Christine and Nicolette looked at each other in confusion as to who was saying that.

"_Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is there, staring?" _Christine sing, looking at their father's monument.

"_Have you forgotten your Angel?" _

"_Angel, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper!" _Christine slowly got up, leaving Nicolette sitting the snow, befuddled at her sister's actions. Who's is that voice? Nicolette's eyes widen as the monument inside glowed a deep orange light.

"_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze." _

"_Wildly my mind beats against you…" _

"_You resist…" _

"_Yet (Your) the soul obeys!" _Nicolette watched as Christine ascend the steps to their father's grave, the doors opening.

"_Angel of Music, (I) You denied me (You). Turning from true beauty. Angel of Music, My Protector! Come to me, strange Angel!" _

"Christine, wait!" Nicolette shouted but it was no use, she was in a trance.

"_I am your Angel of Music…Come to me, Angel of Music…" _Hoof beats pounded behind Nicolette and she turned around, seeing Raoul on a white horse.

"Christine, wait! Nicolette, get her!" Raoul ordered. Nicolette scrambled, getting up to go to Christine's side.

"Raoul!" Christine said, getting out of the trance. The dark orange light stopped glowing, leaving the monument back to it's original setting.

"Whatever you may believe, this man, this thing is not your father!" Raoul said, pulling out his sword. Christine gasp, looking up, seeing the Phantom jumping down from the roof. Nicolette pulled her away as they both watched the Phantom battle against Raoul. Raoul stepped onto the wall, jumping down, hitting his body against the bricks.

The Phantom chased him a few feet, causing Raoul to trip over a broken tree branch, thus giving the Phantom the advantage to swipe at him. He missed, cutting the tree instead. Their swords collide with each other against the iron gate, and the Phantom shoved Raoul out of the way.

The Phantom hid behind the brick wall, taunting Raoul and disappeared for a moment. Suddenly, he appeared right behind Raoul, swinging his sword. Luckily, Raoul was quicker, managing to block the attack. But the Phantom cut his arm, causing Raoul to scream.

"No!" Nicolette shouted. Angry, Raoul stood up, swinging his sword at him. Their swords collide again, this time, Raoul kicked it away, swinging his own sword at him.

"No, Raoul!" Christine yelled, stopping him.

"No, not like this," she said. Raoul stepped away, putting his sword back in it's place. He took Christine by the elbow, leading her to the horse. Nicolette had the urged to stay but seeing Christine's pleading glance and her outstretched hand, she followed after them.

* * *

Nicolette leaned back against the silk chair, not pleased at what she was hearing. Raoul had came up with a plan to arrest the Phantom. That way Christine would be safe.

"I don't like it," Nicolette said, catching Raoul's attention away from the window. Nicolette shifted around in the chair, sitting in Raoul's office.

"What do you mean you don't like it? It's perfect."

"Perfect, yes. Smart? No. Raoul," Nicolette said, getting up. Her dress making swish noises as she made around the desk to Raoul.

"We all know he is smarter than this. He always has something up his sleeves."

"His reign of terror will end. I must stop this. It has Christine shaken up and I shan't let my sister in law get hurt." Nicolette looked back and forth at his honey brown eyes, seeing nothing but caring and determination.

_He really is heroic, _Nicolette thought. She was impressed.

"Well, Raoul, you've got balls," Nicolette said, patting his arm.

* * *

Nicolette had to go warn him as she ran through the fifth cellar. She felt drawn to him. Even if he is a butthead, she felt there was something more to him. He should at least know.

"Phantom? Are you here?" Nicolette called as she reached his cellar. He wasn't at his organ, She walked to the swan bed. He wasn't there either.

"_Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short." _Nicolette followed his voice and found him picking up a candle, bending down to a miniature theater with doll figures on the stage.

"_But the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!" _He dropped the candle, watching as it burned.

"Phantom," Nicolette said, he looked at her and turned around, ignoring her.

"Please, don't do this," Nicolette said.

"If they want to play along, let them." The Phantom said, putting on a black mask.

"You'll be arrested for the murder of Joseph Buquet. And possibly other people." Nicolette placed a gentle hand on his arm, feeling the hard muscle underneath the thin layered shirt.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Nicolette said, looking at him under her lashes.

"Why should you care?" The Phantom asked, pulling her hand off.

"Please, just listen to me. Don't go. Stay here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my role."

"And what role is that?" Nicolette asked, running after him.

"Don Juan, of course."

"You will certainly not," Nicolette said, stepping in front of him.

"Watch me." He said with a grim smile.

"I won't let you." Nicolette said, blocking his right and left.

"And why would you want to help?"

"…That's a good question. Well, I don't know!" Nicolette said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Maybe because, hmm, I don't want you to face prison? Or death?"

"Have a good evening, Miss Daae." The Phantom spoke.

"Phantom…" Nicolette spoke softly, placing her hand into his, making him stop. Slowly, he turned to look at her, noticing she had tears in her eyes. Gently, raising a hand, he wiped away the diamond tear with his finger.

"Please don't go." Said Nicolette as she stepped closer, closing the space between them. "I'm begging you. Half of me feels that yes, you should be arrested but the other half says…" Nicolette stopped, biting her lips The Phantom rubbed his thumb over her lips to stop her from biting or else it'll bleed.

"The other half what?" He asked.

"The other half feels that you don't deserve it. So please, don't go." Nicolette placed a hand on his face, looking into the pained green eyes. Her hand was cold, the Phantom felt her cool fingers tracing and outlining his face. She was also shaking, from nervous and crying.

"For the sake of Christine and…and the opera house-your home- and me, do not go."

"If this didn't happen, I would listen to you. But when you're a crazed, deformed, and obsessed phantom, you get what you want." Inclining his head, he placed a gentle kiss on Nicolette's lips, surprising her and himself. He had never kissed a woman before, let alone his mother. She was shocked at first but she gave in, leading the kiss to a deeper, more compassionate kiss.

The Phantom felt light headed, a buzz was forming in his head and he pulled away to refrain himself from doing anything else. Nicolette was dazed at the kiss. Her lips were tingly and swollen. She never had a kiss like that before. Hell, she never kissed at all!

"Phantom-" Nicolette called but he was already gone, leaving Nicolette only with her thoughts. He kissed her! Nicolette felt a smile tugging her mouth as she placed her fingertips on her lips, still feeling the tingly sensation.

"He kissed me," Nicolette whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 Past the Point of No Return

Nicolette stood beside Meg, watching Christine carrying a basket full of roses. Nicolette, dressed similar to Meg, was scanning the audience for any signs of the Phantom. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen, she always has a hunch about these things. Tonight was a disaster for Nicolette. She had messed up her lines, and the steps because she was distracted, remembering the Phantom's kiss.

_Damn him for this! _Nicolette thought.

"_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" _Christine sang, looking to the crowd.

"_Master!" _Passarino said, bowing. Nicolette frowned, not seeing Piangi, but a more younger and mysterious man as Don Juan. Wait- Nicolette's eyes widen, knowing who it was. She felt butterflies against the walls of her stomach, remembering the kiss.

"Nicolette, step away from there, come mon petite fille." Mme. Giry said, ushering Nicolette away from the fire.

"_Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey!" _The Phantom sang, showing his face. His black hair slicked back, his face covered by a black mask.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent…silent…" _

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumb to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumb to me." _

Nicolette watched with disinterest at how seductive the Phantom can be. _Man whore. _Nicolette thought. She looked out to the audience, where Raoul was in his box, seeing a police man with a gun ready in hand. She was too busy watching the play. Nicolette had to come up with a plan to save the Phantom from his fate.

"_What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…" _Nicolette leaned against Meg for support since she was too tired to stand up on her own. Meg was glued to the scene before her, not noticing Nicolette's heavy weight against her.

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry," _Christine sang. Nicolette notice she was giving eye signals to Raoul, as if sending messages to him. _"To that moment where speech disappears into silence…..silence… _

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent, and now I am here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided….decided.." _

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question." _Christine slowly turned around, walking to the wooden stairs, as did the Phantom, both never breaking eye contact.

"_How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?" _Nicolette watched as the Phantom took off his cape easily with a swipe and turned Christine around, placing his hands on her waist and hips. Nicolette found herself blushing at the sight and a ping of jealousy at how he was touching and so close to her. Christine closed her eyes, as if she was in ecstasy.

"_We've passed the point of no return…." _Nicolette did a quick glance at Raoul. He was staring intently at the two of them with shock in his eyes. _Poor Raoul…_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you…" _Nicolette watched in confusion at what he was doing.

"_Anywhere you'll go let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of-" _Christine grabbed his mask, ripping it off and Nicolette gasped in shock at the deformity in his face. The audience gasp in horror, mixing shocking whispers at the sudden action. The Phantom gave her a look of sadness before pulling her to his side, cutting a red rope. He then kicked a lever, causing a door to open under them.

"No!" Nicolette shouted as they fell down into the fake bonfire.

The audience screamed louder as the chandelier suddenly broke away, plunging down towards the audience. They screamed and scrambled to get out of the way, even pushing and stepping over each other as the chandelier crashed onto the stage, causing a raging fire.

"Where did he take her?" Raoul asked Mme. Giry.

"Come with me monsieur, I will take you to him but remember keep yourh ands at the level of your eyes!" Mme. Giry yelled.

"We'll come with you!" Meg said.

"No, Meg, no! You will stay here. Nicolette, that goes for you too!" Mme. Giry said, leading Raoul out of their sight.

"No!" Meg shouted when the mob crowded around them. Nicoeltte tried to break away from their grasps but she was pulled into the mob as they track down the Phantom. She successfully pulled away from them, leaving Meg to lead the group.

"_Track down this murderer he must be found! Track down this murder he must be found!" _

She must find him. Before they come. Nicolette found a secret passageway when she opened the Prima Donna's room. She screamed as her boot lost footing, sending her sliding down the tunnel. She made a splash, landing in the cold water. Nicolette came up to the surface, gasping for breath.

She gave a shock of cry, seeing sharp jagged bars coming down on her. She looked frantically around, to find an exit, a lever. Something! There! Nicolette spotted an exit right above her. Anything better than this! She kicked her legs and grip the wall, using her nails and boots to climb up.

_Faster, faster, faster! _The bar was coming down fast. She hooked her fingers over the edge of the exit and pulled herself up just in time as the bar plummet to the water. She laid down, breathing hard. She was exhausted.

"I _really _need to workout." She said, getting up on her feet.

"Make your choice!" She caught the voice of the Phantom. She had reached his cellar, seeing Christine saying something, almost an 'I love you' to Raoul who was tied up against the gates. _Such a hero, you are, _Nicolette thought. But she banish the thoughts for it was serious time. She stood in the shadows and watched as Christine stepped in the water, dressed as a bride. Her train floating up to the surface as she got deeper and deeper.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." _Christine put on the ring and gave a passionate kiss to the Phantom, leaving Nicolette and Raoul in shock. Christine paused to look up at him and kissed him stronger this time, more meaningful.

Nicolette watched as the Phantom softly cried as he dropped the rope he was holding and staggered up shore. _the mob, they're getting closer. _Nicolette thought.

"Nicolette!" Christine said when she saw her.

"I'm alright." Nicolette said. Mentally but not physically. She was soaked to the bone. Her pants were feeling like second skin. Her shirt was see through and weight heavily along with her boots.

"_Take her…and Nicolette. Forget me…forget all of this….leave me alone…forget all you've seen." _He waved his arms.

"_Go now….don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell. The secrets you know of the angel in hell!" _Christine quickly stepped up to Raoul, untying him, giving him a quick hug.

"_Go…Go now! Go now and leave me!" _He shouted, disappearing into the swan room. Nicolette trotted down the steps, making splashing noises as she helped Christine untie Raoul.

"I want to see him. Before we go." Said Christine.

"Go, I'll help with the boat." Nicolette said, taking Christine's place.

"You okay?" Raoul ask, checking for any damages on Nicolette.

"Wet but fine. How about you?" She asked, remembering the kiss shared between Christine and the Phantom. He gave her a stiff expression but nodded, not saying anything.

"We must go. The mob will find us." Christine said, getting into the gondola. Raoul took the rowing stick and pushed the gondola to get it moving.

"Nicolette, what are you waiting for? Please get in." Christine said. She looked back at the swan room, having the urge to see him. The mob was getting closer and closer.

"Nicolette!" Christine pleaded.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you. I promise."

"Nicolette!" Christine cried in hysterical. "Don't stay!"

"Just go!" Nicolette told them. She watched as Christine gave her a sad longing look as Raoul rowed the two of them away, into another tunnel.

_Say you'll share with me, one love, one life time. Say the sword and I will follow you…_

_Share each day with me each night, each morning… _

"_You alone cane make my song take flight," _the Phantom sang, appearing next to Nicolette. _"It's over now, the music of the nigh!" _The Phantom took a candlebra, smashing every mirror, letting the pieces fall to the floor. He pulled back a silk sheet, and smashed, revealing a dark pathway. He dropped the candlebra, and looked back at Nicolette with sadness as he turned around, disappearing into the mirror, letting the curtain fall back.

Nicolette took the white mask and ran after the Phantom. She couldn't bare to see him like this. She pulled the red curtain over, just in time for the mob to come in with torches and guns. Walking blindly, Nicolette followed the quiet sobs of the Phantom and found him sitting down, hunched over.

"Phantom…" Nicolette spoke softly. The Phantom ceased his crying and looked over at her. Nicolette looked at a good view of his face. It wasn't bad. But not to the point of disgust. It looks like a bad burn. She handed the mask to him and he gently took it from her, placing it on his face. He wasn't the broken Angel of Music anymore, he was back to the phantom.

"Phantom, I-" He placed a hand over her mouth and placed a finger on his lips, indicating her to be quiet. She nodded, understanding and they both stood in the dark, staring at each other as they listened outside.

"He's gone." Nicolette heard Meg announced. "The Phantom isn't here." Feeling worn out and tired, Nicolette leaned against the Phantom's chest. _She had went through a lot to get here, _the Phantom thought. He peeked through the slits of the curtains, seeing no one, he pulled back the curtain, shedding light.

He carried Nicolette bridal style to the swan bed to set her down. They could here. But not for long since someone's bound to come down here. Christine had left. She had left. But the Phantom knew he would let her go with Raoul. Since Raoul was stable and he could take care of Christine. And above all, he had perfect complexion. But why, did Nicolette decided to stay back? She could have left with Christine. But instead she stayed behind. For what? Was it because he kissed her?

* * *

Nicolette felt a warm heat that pulsated through her body. Especially her face. Sounds of water crash and slammed near her ears. Was she at the beach? Nicolette opened her eyes. Yes, she was right. She was at the beach. Bewildered, she looked around, seeing no one around. Only a few seagulls diving in the water. She looked at her attire, she was still in her Don Juan costume. Picking herself up, she dust off the sands on her breeches.

What happened to the fifth cellar? What happened to the Phantom?

"Nicki! You've came home!" Sadine yelled, running towards her. Sadine? Nicolette squinted against the blinding sun to get a better view. She recognized the familiar high ponytail.

"Sadine!" Nicolette shouted, running to her. "Sadine, where am I?" Nicolette asked, getting on her knees in the sand.

"You're in New Zealand. Your dream island vacation. Duh." Sadine replied with a big grin.

"….You mean I'm not dead?" Nicolette asked.

"Silly Nicki, you're not dead. You were dreaming."

"I'm not dead!" Nicolette shouted with joy. She stood up, holding her sister's hand, twirling her around yelling, 'I'm not dead.' repeatedly.

"Nicolette! Nicolette!" Sadine called.

"Nicolette!"

Nicolette opened her eyes, expecting Sadine, she saw the Phantom instead. _It was a dream, _Nicolette thought, seeing she was in the swan bed.

"What happened?" Nicolette asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're leaving. They'll come find us soon enough." The Phantom replied. He was packing the essentials, clothes, the monkey jukebox and Christine's ring. Nicolette scrambled out of the bed to get up, she looked around at the fifth cellar. The beautiful home, now ruined. This was his sanctuary as she stroked the swan's head. And now it's gone.

"We don't have much time. Let's go." The Phantom said, pulling on her hand. She tripped over her own feet, going up the stairs. She was exhausted. Her bones aching painfully. She couldn't help but stare at the ruined opera stage. The chandelier that once stood in it's glory was now shattered.

"Wait! I want to get something from my room." Nicolette said, pulling my arm away from him.

"The fire burnt everything even if you can make it, it would be too dangerous for you. The stairs are unstable."

"Please, it's important."

Giving in, he gave a nod. Nicolette carefully ascend the metal stairs since the wooden one was burnt and ruined. She made her way through the hallway, carefully stepping in certain spots to make sure it didn't give way. Finally, she reached her room and opening, she saw it wasn't damaged. The bed, blankets half on the floor and the pillow wasn't fluffed.

She walked to the white drawer and took the small sculpture of a violin and ballerina. Something to remember this place by. As she descend down the stairs, the Phantom was looking at the engagement ring.

"I never got your name." Nicolette spoke, coming down. "I don't like calling you Phantom, it's too…bleh." Nicolette shrugged, struggling to find the right words.

"Erik Destler. You can call me Erik."

"Erik. I like that name." Nicolette said with a smile. "So where are we going?"

"There is no 'we' in this. You're going to where Raoul is staying. I'm going on my own."

"That's not fair. Who will watch over you?" Nicolette asked, catching up to him.

"Me, myself, and I. I can take care of myself. However, I can not let you tag along with me. It's too dangerous." Erik replied, ducking his head under a broken column. Nicolette ducked also, and grabbed his arm sleeve.

"I want to follow you."

"Are you deaf? I said no, you're staying at Raoul's place."

"What if I don't want to?" Nicolette asked, mimicking his actions by jumping over a small bump on the road.

"Then I will force you."

"You're no fun you know that? You shut out everyone so quickly without giving them a chance to known on the door." Nicolette shivered inwardly at the sudden cold. It was beginning to snow again.

"I don't like visitors." He responded.

"Well it's time you-"

"It's him! The Phantom! With Miss Daae! He's kidnapped Miss Daae!" A policeman said.

"Go!" Erik shouted, grabbing Nicolette's hand, pulling her to full speed. Nicolette could hear the footsteps pounding and crunching in the snow behind as the policeman chased them. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Nicolette jumped over a broken branch, panting heavily.

"The cottage." Erik said. Nicolette's legs were giving way as they race against time, beating the policeman in the blinding snow. The abandoned cottage came to view, revealed to be a small cottage with a cracked window. Erik opened the door, pushing Nicolette looked around the small cottage. There were bits of shattered glass on the floor, leading Nicolette to think some creature had broken in.

The once bright yellow color of the walls were now dull and faded, peeling slightly, curling at the ends. There was a fireplace with a black pot with nothing inside, a broom stick, and a small bed in the corner, crumpled.

_Well, _She thought. _It couldn't be worse._ Nicolette spotted something moved in the cupboard and she screamed, clinging onto Erik. He placed a bare hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, listening to any sounds of the policeman. Her nails were digging deep into his flesh and he gritted his teeth, trying to keep calm. She was breathing fast and hard against his palm. Sure that the police was gone, he let go of her mouth, she screamed again, scrambling off into the bed, clawing at the walls. Erik didn't look amused as he looked where she was pointing.

"S-Something's in there!" she gasp. Erik sighed, and walked to the cupboard and opened the pantry door. A kitten, that could fit his hand came out, meowing weakly. Tiny little thing. Erik notice as he bent down to pick it up. It was a she. She was hungry and weak, shivering against his touch.

"Is this what you were seeing, Madame?" Erik asked.

"It's not funny!" Nicolette hissed, seeing his almost grin. The kitten was fast asleep in his hands, curled into a tight ball.

"We'll stay here for the night. See how it goes." Erik spoke.


	8. Chapter 8 The Perfect Storm

Nicolette huddled near the roaring fire from the fireplace, placing her ice cold fingers in front of her to get warmth. After settling in, Erik, being the bravest and idiot person she's ever met, dared to venture out to get food. Nicolette felt something twitch beside her thighs, remembering the kitten was asleep. She angled her head and looked at Buttercup, she named and loved which Erik hated. Buttercup was a small kitten, with light orange fur. She was a skinny little thing. She must have been hidden in here for who knows how long.

Nicolette had managed to find some food but all she found was a small piece of cracker to feed Buttercup. Stroking her soft fur, Nicolette felt the vibration of her soft purring in contentment.

"You poor thing," Nicolette crooned. "I'll take care of you." She daintily touched one ear and watched as Buttercup pulled it back, twitching. The door knocked three times, and Nicolette left her spot and opened it.

"What did I say about opening the door?" Erik asked, walking in with an arm full of food.

"But you said open it if it was three knocks."

Setting the food down on the counter, he turned to look at her.

"Anyone would trick you and barge in here. Taking you to prison or worse, death."

"Is Erik, the menacing Phantom, actually cares about my safety?" Nicolette asked, raising an amused brow. He gave her one look and went to the counter.

"So how much did you steal?" Nicolette asked.

"_Borrowed. _I borrowed." Erik responded.

Nicolette nodded, "So how much did you _borrowed_?"

"Enough to last us for a few days and we're leaving." Responded Erik.

"Leaving?" Nicolette asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "To where?"

"I don't know. Far away from here." Erik replied, looking down. Nicolette remembered what happened last night and she placed a gentle hand on his hard jaw line, forcing him to look at her with his pained green eyes.

"It'll be alright. And might I say, you did the right thing of letting her go. Don't get me wrong, I love your diabolical plan, your hot tempered head but you're also insane, psychologically scarred and Christine, well. she's weak. And with some would able to deal with you like I would but Christine wouldn't. she'd want to live a normal life; she wouldn't be happy.

And if Christine isn't happy, you would be happy. You've spent one third of your time trying to please her, one third trying to force her to be happy, and one third freaking out. You understand me, Erik?" Nicolette asked, rubbing her thumb against his stub.

"Perfectly. I think you're in love with me." Erik said. Nicolette rolled her eyes. All the talk and for nothing. She slipped her hand away from his cheek and walked over to Buttercup.

"It's getting nighttime. Get some sleep." Erik said.

"Whatever you say, insane man." Nicolette said but she stopped, causing Erik who turned around, bumped into her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stepping aside.

"The bed," She nodded to it. The bed was small, small enough for one person only. How will both of them sleep?

"I'll sleep on the floor." Erik said, settling down.

"But there will be rats." Nicolette squeaked, plopping down on the lumpy mattress with Buttercup beside her.

"There are worse things out there than rats, Nicolette. Good night."

* * *

Nighttime approached fast, leaving the night dark and cold. Crickets were heard, chirping their song to the night, sending messages back and forth with other animals out there. Nicolette stroke Buttercup's soft fur, finding it hard to go to sleep. However, Erik, was fast asleep. Unmoved. He slept like a log. Nicolette had poked him, even tapped his shoulder, he didn't budge.

She sighed, crossing her arms behind her head, looking at the dark ceiling that had a small crack. Where is Christine at the moment? Her twin, her only companion and close friend was now terribly missed.

Nicolette never actually talked and had any deep connection even if Christine is her twin. And yet, she's gone and Nicolette will never have the opportunity to talk to her.

_Not quite…_A voice whispered in her head. An image crossed her mind, depicting a mansion. Raoul was standing outside, horse riding. Nicolette searched for any objects that could help her remind. All she could recognize was two tall oak trees in the front. She had to go see if Christine is alright.

Slowly, she sat up, being quiet as possible and walked around Erik, watching to see if he woke up. She opened the door, stepping out into the cold night and made a ran for it. But something caught and pulled her back, causing her to fall forward. There was something around her ankle. Nicolette looked down and saw a white string tied around her ankle, leading to the now awake Erik's boots.

"Mademoiselle," Erik spoke, pulling her up, pushing her back into the cottage. Nicolette's back hit the pantry door in a painful way and she hissed, grabbing her shoulder.

"Escaping in the middle of the night?" Erik asked, crossing his arm after he shut the door.

Nicolette glared at him, rubbing her shoulder. "I wasn't escaping. I had to go see if Christine is alright."

"And go to the police and inform of my whereabouts? Oh no., no, I don't think so. You're not going anymore." Erik said, tugging on the string with his boot..

"I hope you get eaten by the rats." Nicolette said, going back to bed.

"And they say I'm crazy." Erik sighed.

* * *

Nicolette awoke with a startle, realizing the bed wasn't lumpy but hard as a rock. She tried to adjust but all she felt was silk fabric. _Strange…I don't recall sleeping on the ground…_

"Stop that." Erik spoke. Nicolette opened her eyes, seeing she was laying on top of Erik. Sitting up, using Erik something to lean against, she pulled herself up. Leaning against the counter, Nicolette watched as Erik sat up, giving her a death look and hovered over her.

"How did you move on top of me without me knowing?" Erik asked.

"I move a lot in my sleep. Sometimes I don't even know it." Nicolette shrugged. Erik looked outside the dirty window expecting a sunny morning, instead he got was gray sky and heavy wind.

"Looks like there's gonna be a storm today." Said Erik, moving away from the window. Nicolette turned around, watching in silence as Erik sat down on the bed, pondering.

"Why did you kiss me?" Nicolette asked, breaking the silence. A white light flashed quickly, followed by a thunderous boom.

"I thought it would be the perfect time to distract you while I go to my play." Nicolette let out a groan, walking out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

"What'd I say?" Erik asked Buttercup.

* * *

Heavy wind whipped Nicolette's hair back and forth, almost blinding her vision. She was angry. Furious at what Erik had just said.

"Trying to woo me? Not on my watch!" Nicolette grumbled as she crossed her arms to shield from the wind. She didn't know where she was going but she is not going back there. Or else it'll be World War three in the cottage. Another loud clap of boom came from the sky, almost sounding like a gunshot shook Nicolette ands she shrugged it off.

Rain came pouring down afterwards, mixing in with the snow, and soaking Nicolette quickly. _Great, _She thought, trudging through the melting snow. Trees, shrubs, flowers were swaying back and forth, bending to the howling winds and people were running for cover. A neigh came from Nicolette's direction and she turned around, gasping as a loose carriage with a wild horse was coming at her.

A body collided with hers and she was sent falling down, passing out from shock.

* * *

Erik muttered some obscenities under his breath and picked up Nicolette, making his way back to the cottage before anyone would recognize who he was. His skin was now soaked with rain and freezing up due to the snow and to make matters worse, Nicolette is weighing him down. Finally he reached the cottage, kicking the door open with his leg and kicked it closed.

He set Nicolette down and went to start the fire. Buttercup, curious, placed her face near the fire and pulled back with a wide, surprised look.

"Keep doing that and you'll be skewered." Erik told her. He immediately stripped off his wet clothes, placing it with dry clothes. He then walked over to Nicolette and contemplate whether or not if he should get her out of the clothes.

"If I do, she'll think I took advantage of her but if I don't, she'll get sick." Erik sighed heavily and kneeled on the bed, lifting her back up. Nicolette's head tilted back, exposing her wet bare neck and partial cleavage.

"You'll hate me for this," Erik said and pulled the shit up to her belly button, swallowing a lump in his throat as he pulled it up to her neck, baring her naked chest. He averted his eyes to the walls and continued. He then pulled both her arms through and lifted the shirt off successfully, tossing it with his wet clothes. He immediately put her in one of his dry shirts he had packed. Erik then pulled off her boots, tossing them to a corner and scratched his nose, not knowing what to do with her pants.

"Now she'll really think I'm taking advantage of her if I take it off." He placed his fingers on the waist of her pants and looked away at Buttercup who was sleeping in the pantry and pulled the pants off. He got the pants around her ankles and accidentally looked at her, his eyes trailing down to see a peach lace underwear.

Erik felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he frantically pulled one of his pants to cover her up, noticing the waist was big around her. It'll have to do for now. Erik then pulled the blanket up to her neck, brushing back a strand of hair. Bending down. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and stood up, taking the wet bundle of clothes to dry.


	9. Chapter 9 Temptation's Kiss

Nicolette woke up to the sound of rain pouring and tapping against the roof and window. She notice there was a bucket set precisely to hold the water droplets that were coming from the roof, creating repeated drops. Nicolette realize she was in a bed, wearing a different kind of clothing. The white shirt was bigger, the sleeves going over her hands and the pants were bigger too. She remembered there was a carriage coming at her and then….someone pushed her out of the way.

Buttercup was huddled in the pantry, sleeping with one ear twitching to the sound of fire crackling. Erik was putting more wood in the fire, and poke it to make it bigger.

"You almost got killed by the horse if I hadn't shoved you out of the way." Erik spoke, still looking at the fire.

"Thank you," Nicolette murmured.

"I took the liberty of undressing you out of the wet clothes and putting in the dry ones for you. Don't worry I didn't do anything. I may be a monster but I do have common sense."

"What did you do with the clothes?" She asked.

"Drying over the fireplace as we speak." responded Erik poking the fire again.

"Thank you, Erik." Nicolette said. Quiet settled in between and the drops of water dropping into the bucket repeatedly.

"I'm sorry," Erik spoke. "For saying about kissing you." He said, answering Nicolette's confused face.

"None taken. I might say the same thing." Nicolette said. "Erik…." Nicolette started as she crawled over to him. Erik notice her bare breast showing in the neck and he looked back at the fire, poking harder this time. She tucked her legs under her and placed a gentle hand on his face. He turned his head, placing a kiss on her palm, sending shocks coursing through her body.

Slowly, her hand glide down to his chest, and she slipped her hands inside, resting there. He turned to her, dropping the stick. Cupping the back of her neck, fisting her hair in his hands, he pulled her towards him planting a lustful hard kiss.

She responded back with the same amount of passion matching his as her fingers working quickly, tugging and pulling at his clothes. The only sound was heard was the water droplets and the sighing and breathing against the two. Taking her clothes off, he outlined her naked flesh under his fingers. He watched her expression changed as she writhed underneath his touch, biting her bottom lip.

He picked her up, settling her back down on the bed and descend his lips on hers. Her naked body tracing the outline of Erik's heaving forms, only to produce it's own music. A sound Erik had never heard before.

Their sighs mimicked each other and drew to a crescendo as the climax of the aria was reached. Their bodies drenched in sweat, their breathing fast and hard as Erik rolled beside her, panting. He pulled Nicolette close to him, using his arms and Nicolette snuggled against him. Rain poured heavily, pittering pattering, lulling the two to sleep.

* * *

Nighttime settled just after the two woke up from a blissful sleep. The rain had ceased to a light sprinkle, leaving the night peaceful and quiet. Buttercup, awoke, was padding around the cottage. The water bucket was filled up to it's rim, not handling one more drop. The fireplace, once was roaring was now out, leaving the cottage dark and cold. Nicolette woke up feeling fingers tracing her waist and hip bone.

She remembered last night. Her and Erik. Together as one. She felt his chest against her back and his breathing ticking her ear. She let out a light laugh, stopping the curious fingers making a circle.

"That tickles." She mumbled sleepily.

"Good evening to you too." Erik said, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Already? Must have been a long sleep." She said, feeling a yawn coming.

"Are you seeing someone?" Erik suddenly blurted. His eyebrows drawn down. His right hand resting on her thigh, not wanting to give her up so easily, not now that he had found her, a woman whom he could truly love. Nicolette chuckled, turning fully around to look at him.

"You ask me that now?"

"It was a stupid question." Erik mumbled, wrapping his arm around her. Nicolette clucked her tongue and cooed for Buttercup. A meow replied and out came Buttercup from under a table, trotting to Nicolette. She instantly purred in content, Nicolette stroking under her chin.

"Where are you off to?" Nicolette asked, feeling his warmth leaving the bed. She watched his back muscles rippled as he put on a shirt and pants afterwards.

"It appears your Buttercup may be small but she eats like a fat cat. I have to go get more food."

"I want to go. I've been stuck in here. I want to stretch my legs." Nicolette said, raising her arm, doing a lazy, slow stretch. She settled down, giving Erik a slowly smile. Heavy pounding came on the door and the two froze, fearing what is behind. Quiet settled in not long before the door pounded again, thus causing the door to smash and break off in big chunks.

"You are under arrest for the abduction of Miss Nicolette Daae." The policeman said, pointing a gun at him. Five other police came, holding their guns towards him.

"No! He did not abduct me! It's all a misunderstanding!" Nicolette said, using a blanket to cover herself as she stood up.

"He'll be hold in prison." One of the police said. They made way for two couples. It was Christine and Raoul.

Christine gasp in relief, hugging Nicolette as she cried.

"You're okay!" Christine roamed her eyes all over her body, searching for any bruises.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"No, he did not Christine. This is all a misunderstanding." Nicolette said through clenched teeth.

"Take him away." Raoul ordered. Nicolette watched as Erik was handcuffed and put into the police carriage. Nicolette ran outside, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she put her face up to the bar window.

"I'll get you out. I swear it." Nicolette stood on her toes, kissing Erik fully on the lips.

"No!" Nicolette shouted when she felt hands pulling her back as the carriage pulled away. She turned around, hiding her face into Raoul's jacket.

"Let's go home." Raoul said gently.

* * *

Nicolette looked at the flower wallpaper in her room, looking over the pastel colors on the wall and sighed. Laying on her side, Buttercup, well cleaned and fed, was beside her. Curled up and sleeping. Nicolette put a ribbon around Buttercup and a bell to signal that she was coming. After Erik was taken away, Nicolette arrived at Raoul's home. The two big oak trees and the outstretched pathway. The mansion was beautiful but she didn't take time to notice. She was missing Erik terribly. She missed his touch, his voice, his hot tempered and most of all his presence.

After arriving, Nicolette was immediately ushered into the bathroom, forcing to be bathed and washed roughly by two maids. Her skin, red and hot, was then covered by an empire waist white nightgown that had a medium length trail behind. She was cleaned, bathed, and fed. But she couldn't sleep.

It was 5 more hours until it would be 6 a.m., she couldn't imagine the horrors of what Erik is doing right now. Frustrated, she banished the horrible thoughts and climb out of bed. Taking a single candlebra, she made her way out of her room and down the double staircase. The walls were decorated with arrays of different paintings, ranging from nobles to nature.

Nicolette made her way to the kitchen, opening the door, she put her candle in first, peeking through the dark lit room. She slipped inside and placed the candle on the preparation table. Her eyes caught another candlebra on the table. It was lit. Someone is in here. Nicolette immediately went for the door to run but Christine's voice stopped her.

"It's only me, Nicolette." She said softly. Taking her hand off the door knob, Nicolette walked back to the preparation table. Christine was sitting in the chair, drinking a glass of red wine.

"I couldn't sleep." Christine said.

"Neither could I," said Nicolette. She took a second glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I…" Christine closed her eyes and opened them again. "The day…you stayed behind…I cried for you. I prayed that he wouldn't harm you. Everyday was a blur, sitting here, thinking my sister should be home. Here." Christine took another sip and massaged her temple.

Nicolette set the glass down and crossed over and gave Christine a tight hug. She let Christine cried on her shoulders as Nicolette rocked her back and forth.

"I was scared for you." Christine sniffed. Nicolette searched for any napkin and she came across one. She hand it to Christine to blow her nose.

"And when I heard that he kidnapped you, I made a promise I will not give up."

"He didn't kidnapped me, Christine." Nicolette said, walking back to retrieve her glass. She took a big gulp, letting the wine take over her taste buds.

"I followed him."

"Did he hurt you? Did he…took advantage of you?" Christine asked. The wine caught in Nicolette's throat and she spurted out a raspy cough at what Christine said. Christine sighed, knowing the question to that.

"Nicolette, what have you done?" Christine said shaking her head.

"What are they going to do with him?" Nicolette asked.

"For the crime of Murder, hanging. For the crime of abduction, open fire." Nicolette leaned against the table for support.

"No! They can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Nicolette." Christine placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to bed. You've got a lot on your plate right now." Christine said, leading her twin sister out of the kitchen. Nicolette bid Christine good night and lay down, staring at the ticking clock until slowly, sleep took over.

* * *

A small band of orchestra, consisting of a cello, violin and viola, played a light tune in the dining room for the two married couple as they quietly eat their breakfast. Raoul was busy reading a letter whilst Christine was pushing her food around. It was a beautiful morning, with warm breeze and a blue a sky with puff of clouds floating over.

The doors slammed open with a bang, shutting up the orchestra as Nicolette barged in, holding a letter.

"He's not dead! He's not dead!" Nicolette shouted at Raoul. The orchestra quickly and quietly left the dining room, not wanting to hear this. Raoul looked up from his letter and stood up from his seat, gently taking the letter from Nicolette.

"What's this all about?" Christine asked, pushing back her chair to stand up.

"It appears our friend, Erik, has been executed for charged with murder and abduction." Replied Raoul as he finished reading the letter. Nicolette placed a hand over her mouth from crying as she slowly walked to the floor length mirror to look outside.

"I'm sorry, Nicolette." Raoul said behind her.

She shook her head, sniffing, saying nothing.

"I'll leave you to talk with her." Raoul spoke softly. The door closed, leaving the two twins in silence. Christine slowly approached beside Nicolette looking out the window.

"This is all happening too fast." Nicolette said, wiping an angry tear.

"I had him with me. And the next, he's gone. I never got to tell him I love him." Nicolette whispered.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Christine said. "You love doing this when you're down."

"And what is that?"

"Come on," Christine said, taking her hand, leading Nicolette out of the dining room.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, going outside.

"You'll see." Christine responded, rounding a corner leading them to a back porch.

"Surprise!"

In front of her was a blanket canvas board with assorted supplies.

"When you're down, you'll always. Usually something happy." Nicolette sat down and stared at the blanket canvas. She closed her eyes, imagining something appeared in front of her. She raised her right hand and began sketching at first, then darken the line and shading them

"I'll get some tea." Christine said, walking away. Nicolette began to shade, remembering every detail. She want it to be perfect. She didn't realize how long it took by the time Christine came back.

"Oh my!" Christine gasp, looking at the picture. Nicolette had drew Erik holding a red rose.

"This is beautiful!" Christine said. Nicolette took one of the teacups and took a small sip. She grimaced at the taste and set it down on the tray.

"How can you drink this? This taste like shi- it tastes disgusting."

"You'll learn to love it. Give it time." After drinking the horrid tea, Nicolette convinced Christine to go shopping just so she can visit the police station. To find out the truth.


	10. Chapter 10 Till we meet again

Nicolette held Buttercup close to her bosom, afraid she might be stolen by the crowded streets. After convincing Christine to go shopping, Nicolette had a plan hatched in her head.

"Is it like this everyday?" Nicolette asked, bumping her shoulders against someone.

"I'm afraid so." Christine replied. Nicolette gritted her teeth and spotted the police station not to far away. Now to use distraction.

"I see a new store. Come on!" Shouted Nicolette, squeezing her way through.

"Nicolette, wait!" She stopped in front of the store, looking into the police station.

"Work your little magic, Buttercup. Find Erik." Nicolette pretend to gasp as she dropped Buttercup, landing on her feet and made a dash into the police station.

"Buttercup! She ran in there!" Nicolette told Christine just as soon as she reached the destination. Nicolette made a dash across the street and into the police station, spotting Buttercup standing still, waiting for her. She bent down to pick her up, scratching behind her ear. She had to find out if then news were true or not.

"Can I help you, miss?" An old man ask behind the desk.

"Um, yes. I want to see E- The Phantom."

"Sorry, miss. I don't know what the news tell ya but he escaped last night. Strangled one of my men and made a run for it."

"Do have any idea where he is?"

"No, Madame." Nicolette thanked the man and solemnly walk out. Escaped. He could be anymore by now.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you were gone again." Christine said. "Nicolette, what's the matter?" She asked seeing her sister's teary eyes.

"He's gone, Christine." Said Nicolette. She petted Buttercup's soft head, walking to the park.

"It'll be all better now. I promise." Christine said, taking her sister's hand. Ah, the park. Snowball fights. Sledding. Snowman. What more could a kid ask for? The sun was melting the snow but that didn't stop the children from playing. Nicolette set Buttercup on her lap, stroking her fur. Christine had wandered off to by hot sweet potato for the two of them to enjoy.

"What am I do, Buttercup? I've missed him so much."

"Somebody, help! Please, stop that man!" Christine suddenly yelled pointing. Everyone's eyes followed her direction to see a man running off with her purse money. Nicolette stood up, ready to chase but she gasp seeing another blur of figure chasing after the man. She watched, along with the rest of the crowd as her rescuer tackled the man to the floor, jaw locking him. The thief fell back, landing on the ground with a thud.

Nicolette immediately went over to Christine, checking for any injuries. Finding none except the dirty sweet potatoes. Her rescuer arrived, breathing heavily. _What strange hazel eyes….almost green…_Nicolette thought, staring at them. They were mesmerizing. And were crinkled due to the dark eyebrows forming into concern.

"Are you okay, Madame?" The stranger asked Christine.

"I'm alright. Merci." Christine said. Nicolette notice her rescuer had blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead due to running. He was staring at Nicolette. She cleared her throat and looked at Christine.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I didn't catch your name?" Christine asked, looking at the handsome stranger. He tipped his hat, giving them a dimpled smile.

"Maxence Perry." He pronounced Maxence as Maxsaunt which Nicolette find unique for a name.

"Vicomtesse de Chagney. This is my sister, Nicolette Daae." Christine introduce. Nicolette curtsied mumbling a 'how do you do' under her braeth.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm afraid I must attend my own duties. Here is your purse. Victomtesse." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Miss Daae." Maxcence eyes trailed over to her as his lips lingered longer on her hand.

"Monsieur Perry." Nicolette curtsied. The two sisters watched as Maxcence went into a carriage, looking back once more, mostly at Nicolette before turning around, disappearing into the crowd.

"He fanciess you." Christine said.

"I've only met him five seconds." Nicolette scoffed.

"Love at first sight, I tell you." Christine sighed.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Raoul ask at dinner the following night. Nicolette pushed her food around, making swirls and spirals with her half chewed meat.

"He chased down the thief and jumped on him!" Christine said making Raoul laugh. Nicolette sighed and took her glass, wrapping her lips around the rim, taking a sip of the wine.

"I like this fellow. Who is he?" Raoul ask, turning to Nicolette.

"Maxcence Perry." Replied Nicolette.

"Great! I'll have a personal talk with him, thanking him how he saved my two ladies." Nicolette excused herself, bidding the two goodnight as she silently walked out of the dining room.

Buttercup, who obediently waited outside, rubbed herself against Nicolette's ankles, purring. Bending down, Nicolette picked her up. She mumbled sweet words to her as she ascend the stairs, going to her room.

"I miss him so much." Tears formed and quickly fell down her cheeks as Nicolette lay down on the bed, hiding her face under the blankets. She slowly cried herself to sleep, dreaming of her Erik.

* * *

Nicolette had no idea what happened. Wherever she stood in the dark and damp, the stench of rot and decay permeated the air. Every inch of her body felt like ice, except her left hand. Someone or something had a tight grip on it. Looking down, she saw a large, black gloved hand wrapped around her own petite, bare one.

Bringing her head up, she squinted at the figure before her, trying to get a better look, but he had his back to her. She could only see his glossy black hair and cape. Even though she didn't recognize him, his presence alone sent shivers down her spine as well as other more intimate places. Somehow, she knew this man but who was he?

Suddenly, she couldn't wait any longer. Slowly, he turned around and she stopped walking. Then she saw the glimmer of the white half mask and met the piercing green eyes that shone from beneath. Her breath caught in her throat. Could he still be alive? A single tear ran down her cheek. Gently, he placed his hands on either side of her face and brought it up to his own. For a moment, he just stared into her eyes, as if looking for something; as if he could see straight into her soul. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Lustfully, she found herself gazing at his lips, waiting for and wanting his kiss. Standing on tip toe, she moved her face within inches of his; she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Slowly, he began to move closer, as her heart pounded with anticipation….

"Erik!" Nicolette yelled, waking up from her sleep. She looked around, disappointed that it was only a dream. Hooking her legs over the edge of the bed, Nicolette rubbed her eyes and gave a loud yawn, forming tears in her eyes. It was morning. About dawn.

"_Say, say that you love me. Love me, love me. Please me, please me." _Nicolette sang under her breath as she got her bath ready.

"_Rock me with your love," _Nicolette leaned against the tub, dipping her fingers in the water, testing the temperature. Warm.

"_All I need is your love, and baby we'll make it together. No doubt!" _Nicolette sang louder, her voice into a crescendo as she stripped her clothes. She had written that song. Personally for her crush since high school. Nicolette's band members teased about how lame her lyrics but the irony of the joke was people loved it, rising her to stardom.

Nicolette slipped into the tub, she smiled at how mom was head banging to the music. Sadine thought it was cute and joined in together.

"_We can rock, rock, rock it out. All I need is your love to rock me!" _Nicolette raised both her arms, styling into a rock n roll signature.

"Thank you! And good night!" Nicolette blew a kiss to the imaginary screaming fans and continued to bathe herself.

"_Loving you is all I can do. Lalala, dooby dooby doodoo…" Nicolette sang, giggling afterwards. Humming to herself with another different song, Nicolette stepped out of the warm water with a robe around her. She froze, turning her head sideways looking at the chair beside the window. The familiar green eyes. The white mask. He was there and this time it wasn't a dream. _

"_Erik…." She spoke softly. _


	11. Chapter 11 Memories Stay

Nicolette immediately rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a kiss. She had missed him so much. Erik responded back with a passionate kiss. He luckily escaped since one stupid police got drunk and fell asleep with his keys showing. He had to hide just to get to Raoul's mansion so he can see Nicolette again.

"I miss you so much," Nicolette said against his lips.

"Not as much as I." Said Erik as he picked her up to lay her down on the bed. "No sounds," Erik said. If anyone hears, Erik will surely be facing death as his friend.

Nicolette zipped her lips shut and pulled Erik down to meet his lips once again. She gasp, biting her lips when Erik nipped her skin.

"Mademoiselle, are you well?" The maid said behind the door. Erik looked around for a place to hide. He can't be seen.

"The changing screen," Nicolette suggested. He quickly walked behind it and Nicolette adjusted her robe, opening the door.

"Ashli?" Nicolette asked, seeing the maid's face.

"Good morning, mademoiselle. It's a beautiful day." The maid said, pulling back the curtains to shed light. She then opened a latch on the French windows, pushing it back, letting fresh air in. _She looked so much like Ashli, Nicolette thought. _

"_What is your name?" she asked. _

"Marie, mademoiselle. Vicomtesse Chagny picked me to be your personal maid." Marie curtsied and she went to the bed, fluffing up the pillow.

"Would you like to have breakfast with the master or here?" She asked, going over to the bathroom to retrieve the towels.

"Here. I would like it here."

"Good choice, mademoiselle. I'll have breakfast up right away."

"Uh, Marie, I would like to have two of everything. I'm feeling quite hungry."

"Of course, mademoiselle." Marie curtsied again and left the room.

"Erik?" Nicolette called after Marie left. He stepped out from behind the screen. "How did you get here?" Nicolette asked, sitting down on the bureau chair.

"Believe it or not, I walked. I stayed in the dark."

"My poor Erik," Nicolette said. "I thought you were dead." She looked at him under her lashes, watching as he made his way across the room to kneel down in front of her.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Erik said softly. Nicolette raised a hand slightly as she placed it on his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth, feeling his stubble.

"I drew something," She said, standing up going to her vanity table.

"Did you now?" Erik asked. She opened a certain drawer and rummaged through, mumbling under her breath. She made a small 'aha' sound and pulled it out from under the stack of papers and hand it to Erik.

"It made me quite happy actually." Nicolette said, going behind the screen to change into a white, lightweight dress. Erik opened the paper, and looked. It was a picture of him, holding a rose. She drew every little detail.

"You have talent." Erik was impressed.

"Christine thought so too," Nicolette responded. "I should consider selling my artwork. Except that. That, I keep." Nicolette pointed to the paper Erik was holding.

"You should. I don't see why not." A low meow came from below Erik and he bent down, picking Buttercup.

"Well look at you. You look cute now. All cleaned up." Erik said to Buttercup. Buttercup purred, resting her chin on his hand, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Mademoiselle, your breakfast is here." Marie said outside. Nicolette pushed Erik, who walked slowly just to make her be even more frantic. The door opened and Nicolette immediately took a perfume bottle and lightly dab on her wrist just as Marie came in, carrying a silver tray.

"Let me help you with that." Nicolette said, setting the bottle down and made her way across the room to Marie. The tray had two of everything just like Nicolette wanted.

"Would there be anything else?" Marie asked, pushing in the bureau chair.

"Um, no. Thank you. I'll call you if I do." Marie curtsied and stepped out of the room.

"Breakfast," Nicolette said, sitting cross legged on the bed. Erik came out, carrying Buttercup and set her down on the bed, before sitting beside Nicolette. She took a toast, and tore it in half, biting the middle. She never liked eating the brown crust.

"How did you manage to survive the cold?" She asked, munching.

"Sneaking into homes every now and then. Took me a long time to find you."

"As long as you're here now. Here have some more." Nicolette practically placed every food in his hand.

"So what's this I hear about this….Maxcence Perry guy saving your sister from a thief. Nicolette rolled her eyes at how stupid the situation and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I won't see him again."

"True," Erik said munching a bacon strip.

"Are you jealous?" Nicolette asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He avoided her eyes and swallowed orange juice.

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"Now that's a lie I don't believe." Nicolette said. She snuggled against him, trapping Buttercup using her thighs.

"I miss you," She said softly.

Leaning over, Erik placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know." The tray was removed from the bed and not wanting to leave, Nicolette lazily place it on the floor. They enjoyed each other's company as Nicolette played with his fingers.

"I have to go," Erik spoke softly. "But I'll be back tonight."

"Why are you going?" She asked, placing a hand on his chest. She just lost him and had him back. She couldn't afford to lose him again.

"There's an old cottage out in the south. An old man is letting me stay there. He doesn't know who I am so I'll be alright."

"Take the back door. The porch. No one will see you." Nicolette said. She couldn't stand being alone so she walked Erik to the back porch.

"Hurry back," Nicolette said kissing him. Erik disappeared into the woods, leaving Nicolette alone with her thoughts. She didn't know how long she stood there until it was time for supper.


	12. Chapter 12 A foul play

Supper was quiet to Nicolette. Raoul and Christine were mostly talking about their new business. Nicolette sipped her wine, halfway through when Raoul asked her something.

"So what else do you think should be in the store for the business?" Four pairs of eyes were on her now. She dabbed her lips with her hankercheif.

"Well, seeing how there are lot of dresses, I wouldn't do that. You should sell lingerie?"

"Lingerie? What? Why?" Raoul ask.

"Well, there aren't a lot of stores selling lingerie and if there is, it's 20 miles from here. I just think it'd be better to sell lingerie. And perfume. Attract more customers and women are known to love buying things."

Christine smiled ecstatically. "Oh that's wonderful! I never would have thought of that!" Nicolette nodded and continued eating her dinner, making a mental note to steal extra from the galley for Erik. When supper was over, Nicolette made an early retirement to bed leaving the two to discuss the new ideas for the business.

Marie had followed behind and immediately stripped Nicolette from her dress and into a silk pale pink nightgown. She then lightly dab a bit of perfume and unraveled Nicolette's tight bun that was piled on top. The thick locks began to uncurl and cascaded down her back and soon enough her hair was down and loose.

"Marie?" Nicolette called when she went behind the screen to slip on her robe.

"Oui, Madame?" Marie answered.

"Be sure to warm my bed. I'd like it toasty and can you please send food up here?"

"But Madame has eatened."

"I know." Nicolette said apologetically. "Lately, I've been feeling hungry. I'm starting to eat now and I'd just like something before going to sleep."

"Of course, I'll send it up right away." Nicolette went to the balcony doors and unlock, opening it wide to let the night air in. She closed her eyes for a moment, hearing the crickets chirping and the mysterious owls hooting in the night.

It was beautiful. No wonder Erik loved the night. Relaxing, quiet, peaceful, opposite of what day is. Buttercup was curled up in her bed, sleeping. Nicolette went over to her bureau and looked at the small ballerina sculpture she had found in the opera populiaire after the fire.

She discovered it was a music box, a winding tool at the bottom of the ballerina's platform. She turned it over, twisting the knob and set it down, watching as the ballerina danced in a monotonous movement to the tune of masquerade. She loved it.

The door opened and Marie came in with a tray of sweets.

"Thank you, Marie." Nicolette said, settling into bed. Marie went to the dying fireplace and took out a hot pot stove that had burning charcoals inside, closed with a lid on top. She pulled the end covers and placed it under the covers but far from Nicolette's feet.

"There you go, Mademoiselle. Warm and toasty for you." Marie said, patting down the bed covers.

"Thank you. You can go, Marie."

"Good night, Madame." Marie curtsied and closed the door behind her. Nicolette lifted the tray of sweets and placed it on her nightstand and settled into bed again. She didn't know how long she waited for Erik but as her eyelids felt heavier, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Nicolette felt something was tickling her arm and she frowned, moving her arm to get rid of whatever was bothering her arm. She was, after all, trying to sleep. A deep chuckle rumbled through her chest and her eyes snapped open. Turning around, she found Erik smiling at her.

"I thought you'd never come." She whispered.

"It took a lot of tries but I managed." He replied, shrugging.

"Are you hungry? I brought sweets." She started to get up but he held her back.

"Non, let's just stay here with me." Happy to do so, Nicolette snuggled against him. He smelt of sandal wood and lemon grass. She wanted to be buried in his scent forever.

"I'll close the window." She said, getting up from bed. She made a turn from her bed and shut the windows closed and locked it. Erik's arm snaked around her waist and she turned around, smiling. The doors suddenly opened and Nicolette gasp, seeing Raoul there with a pistol.

"I knew it was you who was keeping a prisoner," Raoul said, cocking his pistol at Erik.

"No!" Nicolette shouted, standing in front of him.

"No!" Christine shouted, pushing Raoul's gun out of the way. "That's my sister, Raoul!" She shouted.

"Sister or not, she's keeping a prisoner. I have to turn them both in." Raoul said, pointing his pistol at Erik. Christine stood behind him, crying silently as she stared at her sister.

"Nicolette…" Her voice quivered. "My sister. What have you done."

"I'm not moving until Raoul lowers his gun." Nicolette said, staring down at him. After a few moments, he lowered it but held a grim face.

"Raoul, he is innocent. Please find it in your heart to set him free." Nicolette pleased.

"He's a prisoner, a murderer, Nicolette! Don't tell me you love him?"

"And what if I am?" Nicolette challenged him. Christine gasp and look at her Angel of Music and sister back and forth. This was not happening….

Raoul stayed silent until he sighed. "Fine, he is free." _Really?_ Nicolette thought, _just like that fast?_ But Raoul acted quickly, pointing his gun at Erik's heart.

"Free till the day pigs fly!" Raoul pulled the trigger and Nicolette shouted, standing in front of Erik. She felt the bullet punctured her shoulder. Raoul had the look of shock whilst Christine was shouting in hysterical.

"Nicolette," Erik said cradling her in his arms.

"Please, no, I love you." He said, rocking her back and forth. "I love you." He repeated over and over.


	13. Chapter 13 Back to reality Final

Nicolette felt a jolt when she awoke, gasping for air. The last thing she remembered was Raoul shooting at her and she was in Erik's arms. She looked at her surroundings and realize she was in the hospital. Where it all began. There were flowers, bears, balloons, and chocolates all over the room, piling on one another. She was Nicki. The door opened and the doctor smiled kindly at her.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked.

"More than a good sleep," Nicki said causing him to chuckle.

"You'll have to stay overnight until I see some progress. And I'll just check your heart to see how you are right now." He unhook his stethoscope and placed the cold instrument over her chest. The angel promised her Erik would be by her side. So where was he?

"Everything seems normal." Said the doctor, taking the instrument away.

"Is my mom and sister here?" Nicki asked.

"Yes, they're outside. I'll inform them you're awake." He opened the door, saying a few words outside and Nicki felt tears rushed in when she saw her mom and Sadine running through the room.

"My baby!" Mom said, hugging her. Nicki hugged Sadine and her mom, glad they were still here. She had missed them so much.

"How do you feel?" Mom ask sniffling.

"Better but I feel weak."

"It's the sedation, hunny. They put it in you IV to relieve any pain. Oh Nicki," mom said cupping her face.

"You had everyone so worried," Sadine said.

"Did I?" Nicki asked.

"Your fans found out and placed flowers in your room."

"Wow," Nicki was impressed by her fans love. It meant a lot to her.

"And whatever happen to Ashli?" Nicki asked.

"Oh," her mom said. "She was fired and put into jail for possession of an unlicensed gun. I heard she's signed a movie deal about her life." Nicki shook her head.

"I dreamt about you and Sadine."

"You did? What was it about?" mom asked.

"It was weird. Sadine said we were vacationing in New Zealand but it seemed more like Hawaii."

"It was the medication hunny. They can make you dream stuff like that. You'll feel better in no time."

"So what did the doctor say?" Sadine asked, propping her arms up on the bed.

"He said I have to stay overnight to see how I'm doing. And if I'm showing progress, I'll be released early." Said Nicki.

"That's good. Are you feeling hungry?" mom asked, holding her hand.

"Yea, any burgers?" Nicki asked. Mom and Sadine went out to see what's inside the hospital cafeteria, leaving Nicki alone. A knock came on the door and Joe's head poked through.

"Joe!" Nicki wanted to get out of bed to hug him but he quickly crossed over and hugged her.

"Glad you're back." He said.

"Glad to be back." She said.

"Everyone is worried about you in the band. They wanted to visit you but I was scared they might replay the scene of you and Ashli."

"That's fine, let them come. I miss everyone." Nicki said, smiling.

"Uh Joe, when I get out of the hospital, would it be okay if I toured around France? I'm not ready to be back on the stage just yet."

"Whatever you want." Joe looked at his watch and went for the door, "Business." Nicki waved goodbye and was left alone again.

She thought Erik would be by her side when she woke up, just like the Angel had said. But then again, there's a million Erik and only one Nicki. Way to narrow it down. She wondered if Ashli was Marie as her maid, then who would Christine and Raoul would be in her world?

* * *

Nicki had found out the opera populaire was still here to this modern day. She decided to visit it, and was amazed at how nothing had changed.

The red seats, the gold décor, even the grand staircase was there also. Nicki had gotten bored of her tour group and wandered off into the theater. It was empty, only herself and some people taking pictures. She looked at the stage and remembered how she had danced and felt the adrenaline of it.

She then looked at where she had snuck into Box five and almost got caught. Nicki decided to visit the Box Five and looked down below. It was all coming back to her. The chandelier was still there, bigger and brighter than before.

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving Nicki in the darkness. What in the world? Nicki tried to blink to adjust the darkness but she could barely see what's in front of her.

Suddenly the lights went on, making Nicki blink against the harsh lights.

"Sorry, the maintenance crew is working on the electricity." Someone said behind her. Nicki turned around and almost fainted. In front of her stood Erik, in a tour guide outfit. His face clear and handsome had the look of worry on it.

"Are you okay, madame?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. What's your name?" Nicki asked.

"Erik…Erik Destler II." Nicki raised an eyebrow at his name.

"Are you…related…to…" Nicki didn't want to finish because he might laughed at her if she asked if he was related to the Opera Ghost.

He gave her a dimpled smile. "I am the owner of this opera house. I have been the owner ever since my father, Erik Destler I had built it. He is widely known as the Opera Ghost, Phantom of the Opera."

"Is it true that his home is in the fifth cellar?" she wanted to see if it's still the same.

"Yes, do you want to look at it? It's not open to visitors but I'll let you come." Nicki followed him until the opera house disappeared above them. She was greeted by the familiar scene of mysterious abyss and the water.

"Did you know why I let you visit the cellar?" He asked.

"No, why?" Nicki asked.

"Because you seem familiar. As if we met in another life." He gave her a side look and she looked straight, seeing the organ with the faded music sheets.

"I should say the same to you."

"Well then," He said with a seductive smile. "Let's find out why."


End file.
